Blame Game
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Everyone is against Johnny and Olivia being together. Olivia is found near death - and Johnny is on a quest to know whom had gone physically after Olivia. Will he go back to his family ways for revenge, or will he be able to allow the law to handle it?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Blame Game_

**SUMMARY: **_Johnny and Olivia can't keep their hands off each other. Even through Olivia tries desperately to set him free – he just won't be set free. Trouble surrounds them from all sides. No one wants them to be together. _

_Olivia is found near death. Johnny is blaming everyone in Port Charles. From Claudia – down to Edward. Who truly hates Olivia and Johnny together so much that they want Olivia dead?_

**CATEGORY: **_Drama/ Friendship/ Romance/ Family/ Hut/Comfort/ Crime/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Spiritual_

**RATING: **_T _

**CHAPTER RATING: **_M rating chapters will be rated such as. But this story is a solid T rating._

**PRELUDE**

"I'm old enough too be your mother." She was backing away from him.

Stepping forward, and running his hand through her hair on the right side. "But, you aren't."

"I have a kid about your age, this is crazy." She stepped back once more.

"So you just started early. No shame in that." He shrugged his right shoulder as he stepped forward once more. "Why are you fighting something we _both_ want?"

"It's wrong on so many levels." She said shaking her head, her back had reached the wall.

"Says whom? Claudia? Sonny?" Stopping in front of her. Raising his right hand to stroke her check. "I'm not asking for love, here, just some companionship and friendship." Tilted his head to the right, "How about you?"

She didn't answer, she couldn't. Not with the heavy breathing that her chest was dealing with at the moment. His hand felt so good on her face, she didn't want him to stop.

Leaning forward he captured her lips with his own, crushing himself tightly against her. He heard her grasp. He knew it wasn't because of the sudden pain of being slammed into the wall, no she was turned on. Deepening the kiss he marked her as his own, once again. He would have her, standing here if he had too. But, she was his and he was hers. They would have one another.

Her hands which were crushed against chest, managed to move upward and he felt her hands on his jaw. Her fingers lightly running up and down, than suddenly he felt them on his face. He felt a bit on his lip and he pulled back. An inch from her face, breathing heavily. He couldn't let her stop this, not when they were this close to having what they wanted. He brought his head down and started to bit and tease her neck, at the nap. He knew that was a sensitive spot of hers. She had every quickly told him about it the first time they had been together.

He felt her hot breath against his chest, she had unbutton his shirt during their sheering kiss. He moaned his pleasure as he felt his desire for this woman rise beyond belief. He had never felt like this with any other woman he had been with. This was crazy, it was nuts, this whole situation was out of the mind. His hands quickly undid her towel – he had come knocking on her door, just as she stepped from the shower. His hands quickly ran over her body – loving the feel of the smooth skin underneath his palms. He had to be in this incredible and delicious woman. Now!

He wanted out of his clothes. His hands moved to meet hers and he quickly helped her jerk his shirt off. Their hands next to his pants – and he knew he would never be able to recall how exactly those came off. It was a blur. All he knew was he suddenly felt free and her arms were every where. His hand went to her chin, and he jerked it up away from his chest. Looking deeply into her desire filled eyes and slammed his mouth onto hers – as he quickly entered her.

What he felt was sheer bliss. He had her in his arms. He had her scent on him. His scent was on hers. Their mingled scents drove him wild. He didn't know whom – or if it was just both of them – but they quickly quicken the pace until she came, and he came deep within her. He felt her begin to slid – he just held her even more tightly against him and the wall – holding her up as he slowly moved back and forth – in rhyme.

------------

"This is crazy." She breathed into his ear as she felt herself come down from the high that he had put her in. "Simply crazy."

He pulled back and cupped her chin in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "No, this is right. This is sane. The most sane that is happening in this whole world."

Pushing him away from her, she winced as he existed her. Not in pain of his exist, just the loss of him. She knelt down and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around her she walked towards the door. "I think it's about time you leave."

He just stood stocked still looking at her. "What?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. This was a mistake, he had not heard what he heard.

"Please leave, and don't come back." She said lifting her head firmly. "This, we, us, can not happen again." Putting her hand on the knob, her other hand holding tightly to the front of her towel.

"You don't mean this." He begged with his eyes and his voice. "You can't mean this."

"Please get dressed." She said in a cool voice.

His body moved on its own. He soon found that he was back into his clothes. They felt too tight against his body. He didn't want them on. He wanted the freedom of being nude, with her hands and body against his. He wanted to be inside her – where he belonged.

"Now leave," She said opening the door and waiting for him to step out into the hallway. Out of her life.

He walked slowly towards her. Stopping just as he reached the door. He moved closer and captured her chin in his hands, "This isn't over, Olivia, not by a long shot." He saw her eyes darken, not with desire – but abandonment. She was abandoning them – she was abandoning him. "Please stay with me."

Shaking her head, "Johnny, this is wrong. You and I are wrong. We shouldn't have hooked up. When you asked if I would regret sleeping with you that first drunken time. I should have say yes, I should have told you to leave." Bitting down on her lips. "It's too late now. I can't change my mistakes in the past." Her eyes became firmer, "But, I can stop making them. Please leave, Johnny, and never come back." She pleaded with him to leave.

"I'm going to convince you that we are right for one another, Olivia. That us together is right." He leaned forward and captured her mouth once more with his. Her mouth was tightly closed against his – his tongue ran lightly across her lips. The moment that she parted her lips – his tongue entering her mouth.

He felt her deepen the kiss before she broke it. His forehead leaned forward touched hers. "We belong together, Olivia, I just have to prove it to you."

"Please just go." She whispered trying to hold back the sobs.

"I'll go. Only because you ask me to." He whispered. He stepped back and looked at her longly. Lifting his right hand he waved in a low fashion. He walked down the hallway. He heard the door close behind him. He stopped and turned around and faced her closed door.

"I'll get you back, Olivia. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back." He whispered. He turned and walked towards the exist where his car was parked.

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Lashing Out In Anger

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LASHING OUT IN ANGER**

**METRO COURT - OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

She was hard at work, she had much to catch up on. She couldn't believe that she let her job down. Let Jax and Carly down. They had been counting on her to keep the hotel running – during their time away tending to Michael. She couldn't believe she let her lust for Johnny get in the way of the people who were depending on her.

Well now that she finally had her head on straight once more – she could get back to what truly mattered to her. Her friends, and her family. First off she had to regain the ground she had lost with Jax and Carly concerning the hotel. She knew that they were deeply upset with her for allowing her affair with Johnny to over come her job as operation manager. If she didn't prove that she was back in her game that day – than she might as well just hand in her resignation.

"Olivia, I came to check on those dates." Jax said walking into her office. The door was open after all, and he saw his friend hard at work at her lap top. He felt bad when he saw her jump in surprise.

"Dates?" She asked confusion in her voice and eyes. She quickly tapped at the lap top and frowned darkly.

"The dates that the board room is going to be taken up." Jax said as he walked around her desk and leaned down to peer at her scene. He reached up and removed her hands which were frantically hitting the keys. His fingers quickly typed and the information appeared. "Good, I see that the room is still being held for them." He straightened and sat at the end of the desk. He couldn't keep the concerned frown off his face as he eyed her.

Her head was bowed and she was shaking her head. "Fight with Johnny?" He asked suddenly. He realized his voice was rough, but he thought Olivia could do better than Johnny. He never hide his displeasure at Olivia's choice as a bed mate. Why should he, she would know that he was lying. Their friendship was based on truth, not lies.

She looked up. "I broke things off with him, last nite. It's over. For good."

"Is that _truly_ want you want, Olivia?" Jax asked with a gentle frown.

"It has to be this way. Johnny and I together was just crazy. I'm old enough to be his mother. No one wanted us to be together. Claudia has been causing trouble for us since she discovered our fling. Johnny loves his sister very much, I can't allow him to be hurt by her hatred of me." Olivia bit her lip. She breathed. "I can handle Claudia just fine, believe me. I don't like her. Never will. Not after everything she did to Sonny, Carly, Kate and Micheal."

Jax didn't miss the note in her voice when she said Sonny's name. He never well knew that Olivia still loved Sonny. Probably always will. Even if Sonny never knew the truth. To Olivia's dying day her heart and soul would belong too Sonny. Jax didn't like that any better than Olivia's fling with Johnny. Olivia deserved better. He promised himself to find Olivia a decent man for her to spend the rest of her life with.

Olivia sighed, "But everyone else has been hounding me to stop seeing Johnny. I'm finally taking everyone advice and cutting my losses."

"How's Johnny taking it?" Jax asked resting his hand on top of Olivia's right one, which she had placed on the desk.

"He's young. He'll get over it. Perhaps he'll patch things up with Lulu. They are perfect for one another." She looked up. "They love one another, Jax, perhaps now they can finally be happy together."

Jax was about to say something. But he choice to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to be defending Johnny here, Olivia was getting him out of her life finally. Jax wasn't going to do anything to help get Olivia and Johnny back together. So he just stood to his feet and pulled her up. Pulling his best friend into a hug, he felt her arms wrap themselves around his back. Her head rested on his chest.

She pulled away and stepped back. "I'll have my work caught up by the time I leave, boss." Sitting back in her seat, she turned to the files that she had placed next to the left side of the desk. "I'll also have some improvements that I want to go over with you, and Carly tomorrow."

"There's no rush, Olivia." Jax said nonplussed with her tone of voice. Leaning forward and shutting the file closed. "Your job isn't on the line here, Olivia. You have plenty of time for the vast improvements that you have in store for the hotel next summer."

"I have gotten so behind in my work, boss. I'm sorry that I let my personal life get the better of me." She looked into his eyes. "It won't happen again, sir." She pulled the file from underneath his hand.

He sighed. "As you wish." Standing straight again "I expect you to go home at a decent hour, Olivia." Frowning gently at her. "Matter of fact, I will _personally_ see you to your car." Tilting his head towards the file. "_Without_ any work."

Olivia simply sighed and her lips thinned to straight line.

Jax nodded and turned and left her office. Closing her door gently behind him.

Olivia set the file back on the desk and opened it. She had much too do before Jax showed up again. She had no doubt in her mind that the he would keep the promise that he made her.

**SONNY'S MANSION – THE LIVING ROOM**

"Hey Johnny, how's your old lady treating you?" Michael said with a snide smile on his face as he looked up into Johnny's face as the slightly older man walked into his father's living room. "If I thought I could get away with it, I would get myself an old lady, myself."

"Watch your language, Michael." Johnny growled at his step nephew. His fists clenched at his side.

"Fight?" Michael didn't even apologize. Why the hell should he. He heard Claudia as she yelled at his father over Johnny banging Olivia. Privately he admired Johnny for shagging with an older lady, hell Olivia was one good looking piece of work. But, he didn't want to cause any trouble between him and his dad, so he kept his mouth shut over Olivia.

"Olivia dumped me." Johnny growled.

"Think she'll mind going younger than you?" Michael couldn't help it.

Johnny suddenly rushed over and yanked Michael from the chair, "Don't you dare go near her, kid. If you do, than you will be sorry."

"Get your hands off of my son." Sonny's voice said from behind Johnny.

"It's quite all right, dad. I said the wrong thing about someone. Johnny is in his right to reprimand me this way." Michael said in a clam voice – his eyes never leaving Johnny's. He could truly see how much Johnny was hurting over this break up of his with Olivia. He waited for Johnny to calm himself down and let him go.

Sonny tilted his head towards the door, and Micheal moved passed Johnny and left the room. Closing the door behind him. Leaving a crack open a bit. He wanted to hear what was going on in the study. After all if he was going to join the business – than he better know _everything_ there was too know about his dad's business.

"Olivia dumped me, just so you know." Johnny's harsh voice ranged out clear as a bell.

"Good. She can do better." His father said. Michael could tell that his father was very pleased with this information. He filed the tone of his father's voice away in the back of his mind. He hadn't missed the tone of his father's voice whenever he spoke Olivia's name, or when he spoke about and with her.

"This is all your fault, Sonny." Johnny screamed. "How dare you butt your ass into my relationship with Olivia. What gave you the God given right to act like …."

"She's my friend." His father simply said. Calmly. Dead calm. Michael had chills listening to his father. He kept a weary eye out for anyone to come by.

"I don't see how." Johnny said still angry. But his tone had lowered down several pitches. "A friend would want to see her happy. I make her happy."

"Did you?" His father replied. "I didn't see it."

"You didn't want to _see_ it. No one in this hell hole wanted to _see _it." Johnny's voice rose once more. "I made Olivia happy, Sonny, being with me lit up her eyes."

"You were just a fling, Johnny. Just someone to warm her bed for a little while." His father said calmly. He heard his father sit down in his leather chair. "She hadn't had anyone since she came to Port Charles."

"I'm not letting her go, Sonny." Johnny said in a calm voice. "Mark my words, Olivia will be back with me."

"No she won't." His father simply said. "When Olivia makes up her mind to do something, there's no changing it." Micheal could tell that his father was smiling. "You are out of her bed, Johnny. I can see by your eyes, that Olivia has also kicked you out of her _life_. Which I absolutely approve of."

"Go to hell, Sonny." Johnny snared. Micheal had enough time to move away from the door – before it slammed opened. Swallowing deeply at the murderous look in Johnny's eyes – he watched the older man slam out of the front door.

He walked back into the study.

"I don't ever want to hear anything derogatory to spew from your mouth about Olivia, Michael, not ever again. Am I understood." Sonny looked his son straight in the eyes.

"Yes dad." Michael swallowed. "I"m sorry for saying what I said about Olivia, dad. I knew it was wrong the moment I said it. If I could take it back, I would." He honestly would. He liked Olivia, and not because his dad truly did care for her. He liked her soul. Olivia's soul reminded him so much of Emily.

"I know Claudia isn't too pleased with her," Sonny sighed.

"She hates her, dad. I hear her putting Olivia down all the time." Michael broke in. His jaw tighten. "I am truly sorry for allowing Claudia's hatred to enter my soul, dad."

"You are old enough, son, to know that you can't repeat derogatory things that you hear others say." Sonny stood to his feet. "Your mother, Jason and I taught you better." He didn't miss the hard look that came into his son's eyes at the mention of his mother. "You need to let the anger go, Michael, your mother loves you very much." Putting a hand on his son's right shoulder. "She has a high risk pregnancy. She had to go home. For the sake of her life and your baby sister or brother."

"She could have crawled into bed next to me, dad. She could have gotten peaceful rest with me by her side." Michael said in a harsh voice. He moved out of his father's reach. "She would have been safe next to me."

"No, she wouldn't have." Sonny said with a shake of his head.

"I have to go see what Kris is doing. I know she wants to study later on." Michael rushed from the room without a goodbye.

**METRO COURT – 'CRIMSON'S OFFICE' – KATE'S OFFICE**

"So as you can see, Kate, I have checked and tripled checked the layout." Maxie was saying as she was pointing down at the layout in front of Kate. "As you can se -"

"How fucking dare you cause your cousin to break up with me, _Connie_." Johnny stormed into the office and slammed his fist down on the table.

Kate blinked in surprise, "That's Kate." She said in low steel voice. Smirking, "I see Olivia has finally wised up, and cut you lose."

"Because of you, bitch. Why didn't you just continue to stay out of Olivia's life? Why did you chose her being with me – as the _perfect _time to re insinuate yourself into her life?" He demanded. "Why didn't you just leave Olivia alone, bitch."

"Johnny!" Maxie said eyes wide.

He turned his head and glared into her. "You didn't help matters, Maxie."

"Olivia is much too old for you, Johnny. She's finally ready to move on. Just let her." Maxie said with a shrug. "May – December relationships never work out. Especially when the woman _is_ the December half."

Johnny simply turned back to growl at Kate, "I want you Kate Howard, seeing how you have re insinuated yourself back in Olivia's life. I want you to go to Olivia, and convince her to allow me back into her life." Leaning forward. "You owe me."

"Oh?" Kate's eye bow rose higher and higher on her smooth winkle free forehead.

"I have done a lot of escorting Maxie around, for you." Johnny said. "If you don't help me with Olivia, than you are out of an escort. I know there is a red carpet event coming up this week. If I don't have your promise, than I won't be there to escort Maxie."

"You are no longer needed here, Johnny." Kate said in a cold firm voice. She stood to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly across her chest.

Johnny stood straight. "That's your answer."

"Yes. You are no good for my cousin, Johnny Zacharra. I'll be damned if I helped you get back into my cousin's life. I'll be damned if I willing allow my cousin to be hurt by you – and that crazy evil bitch of a sister of yours." Kate said in a hard voice.

"I would never hurt Olivia," Johnny said softly. Tears were shinning through his eyes. "I would never allow Claudia to hurt her. I would willing chose Olivia over my sister any day of the week."

"Get out Johnny." Kate firmly pointed towards the open door.

"Please Kate, Olivia will listen to you. Please tell her to give us another chance. Too not give up on us." Johnny said.

"No." Kate said firmly. "I will not have my cousin targeted due to you Johnny Zacharra! I will _not_ inform her son, and our family that she's hanging onto a tread, or _dead_ because of you and your damn sister!" Breathing hard.

Johnny nodded and turned and left the office.

Maxie and Lulu looked at each other in shock. They watched as Kate sat back down at her desk with hands shaking.

"Kate," Maxie began.

"That will be all Maxie." Kate said not looking over at Maxie. She just kept her eyes on her hands.

"Of course." Maxie said and she walked from the office. Closing the door softly behind her. Turning to Lulu, "I never approved of Johnny and Olivia being together. But, this is the first time I have _ever_ seen Kate Howard so shaken up over any thing." She looked over her shoulders, "This is truly the first sign of life I have ever seen of Kate. Connie truly has come back."

**METRO COURT – OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Olivia, but I figured you might be hungry." Mike said walking into the office. He had lifted the brown bag as he was speaking. He smiled kindly at the younger woman (whom he just knew his son still loved very much. He knew that _she _loved him back. Hell, the entire town knew that. All expect for his clue less head in the sand son.)

Olivia had looked up and sighed. "So I take it Sonny sent you to check up on me."

Mike's eyes gave him away. "He's worried about you is all. We all are worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry about me any longer, I broke things off with Johnny last night." Olivia said pushing her chair back.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Mike simply said as he placed the bag onto her desk.

"No you are not." Olivia quickly returned.

"You are right, Olivia. I'm not sorry that Johnny is finally out of your life." He had walked around the desk and stood next to her chair. Placing a hand on her right shoulder, "But honey, I'm sorry that you are hurt."

Olivia blinked back the tears that had come to her eyes when Mike spoke. He spoke in the tones that he had used when she was kid – back when he was still around. Back when she and Sonny were together. Mike had been one of the first people who had found her after she broke up with Sonny.

"I'm not hurt." She said in rough voice. She pulled away from him, and stood to her feet. "It was a nice friendly – no strings attached fling. It wasn't meant to last forever. It was time it ended."

Exactly_ what she had said about Sonny. _"Honey -" Mike said as he stepped forward once more. He had no more words to say to this woman in front of him. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He felt her arms go around him – and her head rested on his shoulder.

Sonny had stopped in his tracks at the sight of his father hugging Olivia. He saw that Olivia had told Mike about her break up with Johnny. His thoughts went back to the times when he had caught Mike comforting Olivia in the past. Always because Sonny had hurt Olivia.

"Olivia -" He said. He watched as the two broke apart. Olivia's eyes tried to hide the hurt quickly – but she was never that quick to mask her feelings. That's truly what he loved most about Olivia, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Don't you dare, Sonny. I'm not in the mood for another 'Johnny isn't good enough for you' speech from you. Sides I broke things off with Johnny last night." Olivia said in a rough voice.

"Johnny stopped by and told me an hour ago." Sonny said. "I would have been here sooner, but something came up."

"Kill anyone? Ordered a killing? Got some drugs through the harbors?" Olivia spat out, her arms folded across her chest tightly. Her chin jetted out.

Sonny blinked. "No."

"What a surprise." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry you two, but I have a lot of work to finish here."

"Of course." Mike nodded. He tapped the bag, "Just eat this, ok honey. You need to keep your strength up."

Olivia never took her eyes off of Sonny, she had been glued to his face ever since he came in.

"I'm not going anywhere. I came here to speak with you." Sonny said in a calm voice. He wasn't going to let her kick him out. They were going to deal with this right now. He wasn't going to allow Johnny to have any place in her heart again. It was time she finally rid that boy from her heart and life. He was going to see that she did it. Now.

"I'm behind in the work that I need to get done for the hotel, Sonny. I don't have time to jaw back and forth with you today." Olivia said in a tone less voice.

Mike didn't move when his son said that he wasn't going to leave. He wasn't planning on going anywhere once Olivia spoke. He could tell that she was trying to fight her emotions from showing. _Just like when she broke up with Sonny. I could tell she was trying to protect her heart from breaking over losing Sonny. She never succeeded. When I saw her look at Sonny at the wedding, I knew she never gotten over Sonny. _He kept a close eye on Olivia.

"Livia." Sonny said walking towards her. He stopped when her body stiffened up. "Johnny was no good for you." He said in a firm hard voice. "I have been telling you this for weeks now. I'm glad you are finally listening to me."

Olivia barked in laughter suddenly. She just glared at him.

"I'm sorry that you got caught up with Johnny, I didn't want that. I didn't want your heart to be involved." Sonny shook his head.

"My heart isn't any of your business, Sonny Corinthos, not since the day you chose Connie over me." Olivia finally lost it. "You lost your hold on my heart when you decided that Connie was the one you wanted." Her face grew hot.

Sonny blinked. "I'm sorry, Olivia. It was never my intention to hurt you. I was just a dumb ass kid back than. I made a terrible mistake."

"The mistake was mine, Sonny. All mine." Olivia breathed deeply. "I do have one regret in my life, getting involved with _you_!" She swallowed. "No, I don't regret that. _Never that_." She said more to herself than to him.

"Livia," Sonny finally made his move and quickly reached her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. He held her shaking body against his. He felt her arms wrap themselves around him and tighten. He felt her head on his shoulder. Her breath was hot against his neck. He knew that she was trying to keep a tight control of herself.

Olivia suddenly drew back and moved away from him, "You had no right to do that, Sonny."

"I have ever right, Livia, we are friends after all." Sonny softly said.

"Are we?" She barked.

Sonny blinked. "You aren't going to end our friendship," shaking his head. "I have apologized for my actions back in high school. I should have treated you better, Olivia, you deserved better." Looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm _not_ going to apologize for warning you against Johnny Zacharra. I'm _not_ going to apologize for being happy that you finally got rid of him."

She blinked as she slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I shouldn't have implied that we aren't friends." Licking her lips. "I'm sorry you had to witness this little break in my mood. I'm sorry to have brought up the dead past."

"It's not dead, Olivia, it will never be." Sonny reached out and touched her hand. He drew his hand away when she just tighten up.

"Just leave, Sonny. I'm behind in my work as is." She finally turned away from him and walked back to his desk. "Thank you for the lunch, Mike, I'll enjoy it." Sitting back in her chair. She pulled it forward and opened a file.

"Livia -"

Olivia looked up and Sonny could tell that she was holding on just barely. But she wasn't ready truly ready to break. He had to respect her wishes, so he nodded and turned and left the office. Mike was right behind him.

**KELLY'S**

"So word is – Johnny is free again. If you still in love with him, than he's free to have again." Michael took the seat opposite Lulu.

"Pardon?" Lulu shrugged.

"Olivia finally dumped his ass last nite." Michael smiled huge. "Johnny came by dad's and pretty much ripped dad a new one."

"You don't care much for Johnny do you, Michael?" Lulu asked with a sigh.

"I don't like anyone trying to take Jason's place by dad's side. That place rightfully belongs to me." Michael said with a deep frown. "It will be mine, as soon as dad sees what an true asset I'm to him and the business."

"Michael -" Lulu said in a warning concerned voice.

"My mind is made up, Lulu, I'm joining the mob. Might as well work with dad. Or Jason. Either one would be fine with me." Michael folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not here to discuss my life path. I just wanted to inform you that Johnny is yours again, if you want him."

"I don't want him." Lulu steadily said. "Maxie does. Even through Johnny may just as bad for her – as he is for Olivia."

Leaning forward, "I have been out for a full year. I need your honesty on this, Lulu. Is there anything truly going on between dad and Olivia besides friendship?" Michael waited.

"At your father and Kate's missed wedding – when Olivia was standing up next to Kate. All of us could tell that she still wasn't over him. Her eyes spoke all." Lulu slowly said. "She wears her heart on her sleeve."

Michael nodded. "I have noticed that."

"Olivia is still in love with your father – everyone knows it." Lulu sighed. "Expect for your father. He's quite clueless."

"So he just believes that they are just friends." Michael mused.

"In his eyes and heart – yes." Lulu said.

"Ever since Olivia and Johnny's first drunken hook up – dad has changed." Micheal mused as he leaned back. "He's whole way of treating Olivia has jumped up – more than friendship."

"What are you getting at, Michael?" Lulu questioned.

"Dad hates Claudia." Michael simply stated. "I think I can concur that dad's marriage with Claudia will be over as soon as my baby brother or sister is born. Can't blame him. Claudia is a total bitch."

"I thought you had bonded with her?" Lulu frowned.

"I want to stay on dad's good side, he is married to Claudia. I didn't want to cause any trouble in the house. I wanted him not regret agreeing to allow me to come home." Michael shrugged. "But, I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll still be respectful to Claudia – she's still my step mother after all."

"Hey guys." Kris said plopping down next to her brother and Lulu. "Talking about that bitch of a wife of dad's huh."

"I'm coming up with a plan on how to get my dad and Olivia together." Michael stated in a low voice. "Are you two in or out?"

"In." Kris quickly said.

"Olivia won't go for your father." Lulu stated. "She doesn't let herself fall for married men. Your father is very much lawfully married."

"Not for long." Michael said. "The baby will be born in six months. After that dad will divorce Claudia – making sure that convincing bitch doesn't get a hold of the baby. Dad will be free."

Kris grinned and slapped her brother's right shoulder. "Than dad can finally be with the woman whom he truly wants to be with. Olivia."

"Olivia is all ready in love with dad." Michael continued after sharing a grin with his younger sister. "So I'll just keep a close eye on dad and make sure he goes in the right direction. If he is still too slow in realizing his love for Olivia – I'll simply nudge him along."

"I will also." Kris said with a smile.

Lulu still looked unsure.

"I'll fill Morgan on the game plan, and he'll help dad too. Morgan just simply adores Olivia. He follows her around as much as he can." Michael said. "I don't see any problems of dad and Olivia being married. She's mom's best friend after all. Alexis likes and respect her."

Sighing, "I'm in." Lulu held up a hand, "But we have to be careful. We can't rush anything. Otherwise I think Olivia would be hurt beyond repair, if Sonny doesn't admit to himself and her that he truly does love her."

Michael held out his hand, Kris laid hers on top of her brothers. Lulu reached out and laid her own on top of Kris.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Just Trying to Deal

**CHAPTER TWO**

**JUST TRYING TO DEAL **

**METRO COURT – FRONT LOBBY**

Frowning darkly, Jax watched as Sonny and Mike left the hotel. How dare Sonny simply show up and rub it in Olivia's face over her breakup with Johnny. He hadn't been up near the offices – but he knew that was where Sonny had come from. Sonny had that look on his face. The 'I'm the mobster and I know how to run peoples lives' look. God, how he truly hated that look. He hated even more because he quite agreed with Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos where Olivia was concerned. _Only _in the area of her affair with Johnny Zacharra . Jax hated being in full agreement with Sonny. Simply hated it.

Carly wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned into him. "Don't shoot daggers, Jax. The guest will be worried." She hadn't missed the tensed look that Jax had been shooting Sonny – from the moment Sonny had gotten off the elevator.

"He shouldn't have been up bothering Olivia." Jax softly growled. "I'm thinking of in forcing my ruling to keep Sonny out of the Metro Court."

Carly's eyes glinted, "That's not wise Jax." She tighten her hold on him. "That will just cause Olivia more pain and anger." Jax had informed her about Olivia's breaking things off with Johnny earlier. "Olivia needs to handle Sonny on her own." Leaning against his shoulder, "I think Sonny is _good_ for Olivia."

Jax just huffed.

"You don't think Sonny is good enough for Olivia!" Carly frowned. Sighing, "You know Jax, Olivia is actually the only woman for Sonny." His eyes looked down into hers. "She calls him on his shit – and she _doesn't _back down. Just the woman – _soul mate_ for Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos."

"Till Olivia gets killed." Jax softly said.

Carly didn't have an answer to that. How could she …. when she fully knew the dangerous of her ex husband's life was. "Between Sonny and Johnny … Olivia has a better chance at remaining alive beside Sonny."

Jax pulled away and frowned at his wife. "Why are you so anxious to have your best friend in harms way, Carly." His arms wrapped tightly across his chest. "Any woman in Sonny's line of sight, is a threat to you, isn't it Carly."

Carly blinked. "Not Olivia."

"Olivia deserves better." Jax said in a low voice. He was very much aware where they were having this conversion. "I'm going to see to it that she gets it."

Carly just looked at her husband and than walked past him. Squeezing his upper arm as she did so.

**JOHNNY'S GARAGE**

Johnny sat at his desk with his lap top open. He just stared at all the snap shots that he had uploaded. Him and Olivia smiling back at him, Olivia looking complacency. He stopped on Olivia staring at him with such openness. Reaching he lightly traced her image with his finger. He just couldn't comprehend the way she closed down the evening before. He had watched as her openness was slowly closed off with abandonment. Like she was abandoning herself along with him.

"I'm not going to let you go Olivia," He softly promised. "I'm not going to let you destroy yourself." He blinked back the tears as his hand dropped. He just stared at her image.

Suddenly the lap top slammed shut. "I can't believe that you are going gaga over that bitch!" Claudia snared leaning forward into her younger brother's face. "I can't believe you are mooning over my enemy, Jon. I mean if you had to sleep with one of my enemies – why the fuck does it have to be Olivia Falcorneri. The bitch is after my husband. If she manages to get Sonny fully in her corner – than I'm dead. Do you understand me Jon, dead."

Johnny pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. He walked over to the box where he kept his filing system. He quickly flipped past a few accounts – trying to find one that needed to be updated.

"Are you fucking listening to me, Jon?" Claudia shrieked as she rushed to face her brother again. When he just kept flipping through the files she shoved him aside. "Forget the fucking files, Johnny."

Johnny turned around, "I hope Sonny does kill you."

Claudia's eyes widen, "I can't believe _she _has turned you against me, Jon." Heat rose on her checks. "I never thought anyone could do that. After all the shit we had gone through living with dad. I thought it was you and me against the world."

"Not anymore." Johnny steely stated.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." She breathed out.

Johnny rushed over and gripped his sister's arms. "If you lay one finger on Olivia, Claudia, than I will personally tell Sonny that you are the one who ordered the hit that caught Michael." Fire was in his eyes.

Claudia blinked – she knew her baby brother meant what he said. Ok so she couldn't psychically touch Olivia – but she could continue dig into the bitches past. She just had to find that one piece of information that will send Olivia running out of Port Charles. It was there – she was close – she could feel it. "I can't believe you are choosing _her_ over me, Jon." She whispered.

"She dumped me." Johnny said stepping away from his sister.

"Good." A thin smile lined her face. Tilting her head, "OMG Jon, please tell me you aren't _actually _in love with her!"

Johnny's eyes said it all.

"Shit." Claudia stormed from the garage.

**METRO COURT: GAME ROOM**

"Hey bro," Michael said walking into the game room, after spotting his younger brother at the air hockey table. He glared at the kid who was playing his brother. The kid took the hint and left.

"You didn't have to do that, Michael!" Morgan frowned, "Tony would have left if you just asked him."

"Kris and I are going to get rid of Claudia. In or out?" Michael came right to the point.

"In." Morgan quickly said. "I'm glad to see you haven't choose dad's conniving bitch of a wife over mom, Michael. Mom will be relieved to hear that."

"Lulu is in also. She has doubts. But she knows that dad truly does belong with Olivia." Michael tried to intense at the mention of their mother. It was hard too – be he was trying after all. That was what mattered.

"What about Johnny? I mean he acts all jealous over Jax and Olivia's friendship." Morgan shook his head. "I don't want either dad or Olivia hurt – at Johnny's hands. That brother of Claudia's is truly a wild card." Licking his lips.

"Don't worry about Johnny, Mo, Olivia dumped his sorry ass last night." Michael nodded once firmly. "If Johnny Zacharra poses a problem – than dad will just deal with him as he is going to deal with Claudia."

"I thought you have bonded with Claudia, Michael? I mean you choose her and her baby over mom and mom's baby." Morgan frowned in anger. "Mom is basically at death doors – so is our little sister – and you have the gall to turn away from her. Any stress at her can kill her and the baby!"

"It's all part of my plan, Morgan. Mom knows I love her and that will never change." Michael said calmly. "She knows that I truly don't want anything bad to happen to her our the baby. That's why she has managed to keep her self calm." He put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Mom's not going anywhere. Neither is _this_ baby."

Morgan blinked as he thought of their mother's miscarriage two years ago. Months before Michael had gotten shot in the head and missed a year of his life. "I just don't like seeing mom upset anymore. For a over a year Micheal, over a God damn year! The moment she learned that you got shot. Mom wasn't mom anymore. The light in her eyes were gone." Tears rolled down his checks. "Than you finally wake up and blast her."

He jerked away from his brother and pushed him hard. "All because she wasn't at your bed side the moment you fucking decided to open your damn fucking eyes." He stepped forward and jammed his finger into his brother's chest. "She was always by your side – Michael, always. If she wasn't pregnant and a high fucking risk pregnant – than mom would have stayed by your side until you woke up. Even it took fifty fucking years." His finger had kept jamming into Michael's chest as he spoke, tears running freely down his checks.

Michael reached up and covered his brother's hand. "Enough man," He said in a low dangerous voice. "Enough." He gently shoved his brother away from him. "I'll inform you the first step in our plan. Or I'll have Kris do it." He just looked at his brother for a long steady minute – than he turned and walked from the game room.

Morgan just glared after his brother, trying to get his anger under control once more. It felt good getting that off his chest. He should have done it weeks ago; when Michael first woken up. But he was just afraid that his brother would walk away from him. But he felt secure in the knowledge that Michael wouldn't turn his back on him now, so he finally told his brother the truth.

**METRO COURT: OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

Carly opened the door and found Olivia hard at work at her desk. She saw that Mike had brought a brown bag from Kelly's. She saw that it was unopened. Walking to the desk she grabbed the bag. Olivia never looked up. Taking out the food, Carly placed it in front of the other woman. "Time for lunch, Liv." She said.

"I'm not hungry," Olivia looked up, than quickly back down at the file. "I have to finish this before the end of the day."

Sighing deeply, Carly walked around the desk. She grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it away from the desk.

Olivia's head shot up and she glared into Carly's blue eyes. "What do you think you are doing, Carly. How dare you jerk me away from my work." She tried to push the chair forward once more, but Carly just firmly held the chair in the place. "I have important work to do, Carly."

"How many times have you taken care of me, Olivia, against my will?" Carly calmly asked. "How many times are you going to continue to take care of me, against my will?"

Olivia remained silent. Her chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I start to repay you, today. Right now." Carly quickly grabbed Olivia's hand. Tugging slightly and Olivia numbly stood to her feet. Which relieved her to never end – if she had to use any strength to pull Olivia from the chair – than it may harm the baby. Walking with Olivia by her side – her best friend's fingers intertwined with her own, she led her to the couch. Turning she gently pushed Olivia onto the couch. She let Olivia's hand down.

Walking back to the desk she grabbed the food and walked back to the couch. Sitting down next to her best friend – leaving a space for the food. She unwrapped the sandwich that Mike had made. Handing one half to the other woman. Olivia didn't move to take it. "If I have to feed you this sandwich bite for bite, Liv, than I will." Carly's voice held gentle reprimand and worry.

Olivia blinked and lifted her hand to take the sandwich. She took a small bite. Not tasting the meat or makings at all. It was saw dust on her taste buds.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Livia? I can usually interpret by looking into your eyes." Carly sighed deeply. "But I can't now. Why are you trying to close yourself off from your friends whom truly do care and love you. Who just want the best for you."

Olivia finally came to life. The sandwich dropped from her hands and she laughed. Long and hard. Tears rolled down her checks as her arms wrapped around her waist. "That's rich." She said as her laughter died down. "That's real rich." She wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "How much did you pay to buy that line."

"Johnny is no good for you -" Carly said in a steady voice. "Not because he is younger than you, Olivia. But with his family history. Hell with his own personal history. You weren't safe with him in your bed – or your life."

"That's for me to decide." Olivia said.

"You broke up with him. You decided." Carly simply replied.

"Because I finally got sick and tired of everyone hounding us." Olivia barked. "Doesn't matter any longer." She said shaking her head and she reached for the fallen sandwich. She took a bite.

Carly didn't like what she was seeing before her eyes. Olivia Falcorneri was shutting down right in front of her. Olivia was slowly locking each, and very one of her feelings into compartments in her soul. Pretty soon the bright, intelligent, loving woman would just be a compartmentalizing robot. She wasn't going to have this. Carly was a fighter – and she was going to fight to help get Olivia back. She wasn't going to lose _another _ best friend. She lost Caroline when she turned into Reese. She lost Country when Country died after giving birth to Spencer. She would be damned if she lost Olivia.

"Olivia," She leaned forward and put her hand on the other red head's right knee. She felt the woman's body stiffen. "Perhaps you were thinking of a younger Sonny when you were with Johnny."

Olivia jerked backwards and blinked, rapidly. "What did you just say to me? Whom I sleep with _does not_ have anything to do with Sonny Corinthos! I don't chose to bring someone to my bed over actions that Sonny has chosen. I don't chose to bring someone to my bed thinking of them as Sonny." She had grown angry when Carly had asked her that. Her face grew hot and she felt like her cheeks were being lifted high and back into her face – like whenever she had a flu. Her hands had grown wet with perspiration and they were as clammy as if she had the flu. She was glad that she was all ready sitting down because her knees hurt like she was in deep thrall of the flu, she was going to be sick. She was going to vomit right there at that spot. She had to get out of there – but her body betrayed her. It just remained sitting on the couch.

**SONNY'S HOUSE – SONNY'S BEDROOM**

Sonny slammed the door shut behind him. Jerking off his jacket he tossed it onto the chair. His hands went up and tore off the buttons off his silk shirt. Jerking the shirt off his back, he next went down to his pants. Kicking his shoes across the room as he jerked the material off his legs. Frowning darkly as he sat down in the chair, and yanked off the socks. He stood and jerked his briefs off. He stormed to the bed where his bath rob was. He grabbed it and jerked it on. Tying it tightly around his waist.

Storming into the bathroom – he jerked the knob to steamy hot. Taking off the rob – he stepped underneath the water. He just wanted to burn off the past two years. Hell he wanted to burn off the past twenty five years. He just wanted to burn off all the mistakes he had made in his life. He just allowed the water to run off his body. He grabbed the soap and began to run it all over his chest, he wanted to get clean from the dirtiness that he had made of his life!

The door opened – he didn't turn his face. He was lost in his own thoughts. He suddenly felt hands on his chest. A warm body stood behind him. He saw a hand turn the knob slightly. Turning he looked into the eyes of his current wife. Steam filled eyes. Gripping the back of her head as he turned around, causing her to be underneath the spray. Slamming her into the wall – and slamming his mouth onto hers. He quickly entered her.

It was over quickly. He moved away from her, turned off the water, and stepped from the shower. Grabbing a towel he walked into the bedroom. He quickly got dressed.

"That's it." Claudia breathed as she stood in front of him – as he was putting on his shoes.

"What do you expect?" He breathed as he stood up.

"I expected an after glow." She breathed. "I mean you hadn't taken me like that in weeks." Her eyes looked towards the bed.

"Don't ever come in here again, Claudia. Not without being invited." Sonny looked into her eyes. "Which you won't be."

Her eyes widen and she just simply watched him leave the room. Her jaw tighten as her hands gripped her arms where she had crossed them.

**METRO COURT – OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

Olivia sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She had gotten a lot of work done that day. Her back ached and her muscles were on fire. But it was real worth it. She had succeeded on catching up on a crap load of past work. Work that she had just let go when she was so into being with Johnny. Sighing deeply she still had tons more of backup work to do.

The lamp light – that she turned on the moment her eyes realized that it was night time – set a soft glow in the darken office. She hadn't bothered to get to her feet, and walk to the light near the door. She was too engrossed in the work that she wanted to finish. So she had just simply reached over, and tugged on the lamp chain.

Her hand tapped the desk. She wanted to go onto the next project. But, she fully knew that Jax would be here very soon, too escort her home. She wanted to put the rest of the files into her brief case – but she fully knew that Jax would be searching it. He would just remove the files and the lap top.

Knock Knock

Sighing, "Come in Jax." Olivia said. "I'm just about ready to g-" She stopped when Johnny walked through the door.

"Hello Olivia." He simply stood looking at her.

"I thought I told you, that we shouldn't see each other again." Olivia said in a toneless voice.

"You know you didn't mean that." He said.

Olivia stood to her feet and walked towards him. Stopping in front of him, and folded her arms across her chest. "Johnny, you need to move on. What we shared is over. It was nice and fun. No regrets."

"But you do have a regret," Johnny said softly. "Turning away from us. That is the regret, Olivia."

"I have no regrets, Johnny." Olivia said looking into his eyes. Her eyes shinning. She suddenly felt herself close herself off once more. She managed to put the brick back up where it had fallen. "Time for you to leave, Johnny, go find another girl. One your own age." She was back to the toneless voice.

Johnny reached out and quickly pulled Olivia into him, he heard her curse just as he bent down, and captured her mouth with his. He put everything he was into that kiss. He felt her fight with herself, he just added more pressure to the kiss. Silently begging her to come back to him – to come back to life.

Olivia's arms lifted, and she felt the back of his neck. She quickly pushed him even harder against her. She couldn't fight the wrestle of tongues that was going on. She felt his essence seep into her. The wall was crumbling before her. Suddenly she couldn't stand the beating her heart was taken – she broke the kiss and stepped back. Slapping him hard across the cheek. Hard. Her hand smarted with the contact.

"You felt it too, Olivia, I know you did." Johnny breathed never taking his eyes off of Olivia's eyes. He didn't even raise his hand to rub his cheek. "You still have feelings for me."

"Leave Johnny." Olivia said tonelessly. She managed to rebuild the brick wall that he had crashed through.

"Olivia-"

"She told you to leave, so leave." Jax firmly said as he walked passed Johnny. Putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder he gently pushed her back. He stood in front of him and looked stonily at the younger man in front of him.

"This is between Olivia and I. So be kind of enough to butt out of it Jasper Jax." Johnny stormed.

"I own this space that we are standing in, so I get to say who stays and who goes." Jax said in a firm voice. "I say you go."

"Olivia, I'll see you at your apartment." Johnny said.

"No you won't." Jax replied.

Johnny just gave a hard 'are you kidding me' look.

"I just bought Olivia's building." Jax smiled thinning.

"You what!" Johnny breathed fire.

"Get out now, Zacharra." Jax said.

Johnny looked at Olivia behind Jax and sighed. He nodded and turned and left the office.

Jax turned around, "Ready?"

"What do you mean you bought my apartment building?" Olivia demanded.

"The previous owner was going to sell out, I knew that some of the shady characters were trying to buy it." Jax shrugged. "I didn't want you to have any trouble with a slum lord of a owner. So I bought it."

"Why?" Olivia replied.

"I have always liked that piece of property." Jax said with a smile.

"Since when?" Olivia demanded.

"Ever since Robin moved in." Jax said. "The property wasn't on the market – if it was – than I would have bought it than."

"So I'm paying you rent now." Olivia sighed.

"Same rent you are paying now. The rent isn't going to go up." Jax said with a smile. "Matter of fact things are going to get much better at the building now."

"All right boss / landlord, I guess I'm ready to go home. Without any work." She frowned as she walked to her desk and grabbed her purse. Turning she frowned at his outstretched elbow. "I can manage on my own, sir." With that she walked passed him into the hallway.

Jax sighed and followed behind her.

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

Sighing Olivia opened her door. She blinked rapidly at the sight of Sonny sitting comfortably on her couch.

"Hello Livia," Sonny simply said looking at her.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Drunkeness, Fighting, Understandings

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DRUNKENESS, FIGHTING, UNDERSTANDINGS  
**

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

"Why are you here?" Her hand still remained on the handle. Like glue. "I didn't invite you here."

"I came to see you." He simply said.

"I don't want to see you. Leave please." She said looking him in the eyes – then swifted to the side.

"I'm not going anywhere." He simply said.

"I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering." She said.

"I would like to see Mac again. It's been a few weeks since I was handcuffed." He quipped. "Either way Liv, you will have to see me. I will just tell Mac that I won't go anywhere, without you physically going to the station and writing out a formal compliment." He eyed her hand. "Might as well let the door go, Liv."

Olivia breathed tightly and swallow. She stepped into the apartment and shut the door. "You only get five minutes, Sonny, than I want you gone."

Sonny stood up and walked over to her. "Why are you so afraid to spend time with me? You never minded before my dropping by unannounced. Even when I warn you against Johnny, you minded me in your face." Frowning, "What changed since you dumped Johnny last night, to now, Livia?"

"Nothing." Olivia said in a defiant tone. "I just want to be alone is all." Walking past him and slamming her purse onto her coffee table, "Why won't anyone allow me that. Why can't they respect my wishes – as I respect theirs!"

"We do respect your wishes, Livia." Sonny hadn't moved from his spot.

Olivia spun around and glared at him. "Than what is this-" spreading her arms out wide. "I don't want you here, Sonny. I have asked you to leave. Yet you force yourself to remain." She stormed over to her cabinet and jerked it open. Pulling out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass.

"I don't think you should drink that." Sonny said.

Olivia banged the glass and bottle down. Opening it she filled the glass to the top. Lifting it she took a long swallow. She turned to face him holding the glass at her chest. "I don't give a damn what you think, Sonny. I'm an freaking adult and I can do whatever I want." Her eyes were steamy. "It's my home after all." Lifting the glass once more she swallowed deeply once more. Lowering the glass once more, "Hell, at least if I'm drinking in my own home – I won't bed any other undesirables – or enemies of yours!"

She rolled her eyes and stormed towards her bedroom. She had to get into more comfortable close. Sonny just simply watched her go. He walked to the cabinet and put the top back on the bottle. Setting it in the cabinet – and closed the door. He locked it. Olivia came back in the room with an empty glass in her hand. She glared at the closed cabinet. "You don't get to decide what or when I drink, Sonny. You never had that right." She unlocked the cabinet once more. Jerked the bottle out. Carrying the bottle to the coffee table – she sat down as she placed on the table. "I would offer you some, but you aren't going to remain long enough." She kept her eyes firmly on the bottle and the glass. She didn't want any spilled.

Sonny sat down next to his friend. He simply just watched as she filled another glass full. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing what she wanted to do – never could. He would just be there for her.

"So has Claudia found out yet?" She asked after lowering the glass from her lips. "Probably not, otherwise the bitch would have been in my face all ready for dumping her precious baby brother." Her speech was beginning to slur.

**JAKE'S BAR**

"Another one," He ordered. "Keep them coming. I'm not going to tell you to stop tonight."

Coleman sighed and placed another beer in front of his customer who was so damned willing to be plastered. He didn't mind – the young man could afford to by out his entire stock – and the next fifty stocks as is. So he didn't mind the order.

Johnny drained the glass and banged it down. A fresh glass was waiting for me. "You want to know what the trouble with women is, Coleman!" He didn't even wait for the answer. "They don't know what they damn want. I mean they do know what they want – but let outsiders tell them otherwise."

He drained the beer, and slammed it down. "I'm just so sick and tired of this, Coleman." He looked into the bar owner's eyes with blurry eyes. "Aren't y-you."

"Yeah man, yeah." Coleman placed the fourth beer in front of Johnny. "So I take it Olivia finally dropped you huh?" Didn't surprise him one bit. He very well knew that Johnny's fling with Olivia was short lived. He had done his fair share of witnesses all the public telling Olivia that Johnny was no good for her. He personally agreed with everyone – but wisely he kept his trap shut. He would lose _ two _loyal customers if he voiced his opinions. He was a business man after all. He didn't want to lose steady business to his competition. Not even too Luke Spencer would he lose his customers.

"Yeah." Johnny said his eyes downcast. "She listened to everyone – everyone but me." His jaw tightened as he gripped the mug.

"I'm sorry man." Coleman put a gentle hand on the younger man's stiff shoulders. "But perhaps it's the best. Now you can perhaps finally bed that feisty Maxie Jones."

"I don't want Maxie." Johnny said looking up.

"Lulu is still unattached," Coleman said with a slight shrug. "You two would still be a hit in Port Charles."

"I don't want Lulu." Johnny shook his head. "I want Olivia."

"Olivia is off the market for you, bud." Coleman finally voiced his opinion. To hell with the fact that he would be losing Johnny Zacchara. as a customer.

"Olivia isn't married or attached to anyone." Johnny slurred. "All expect Sonny that is."

"That should be your warning man. Get out while you still can walk." Coleman said. "I heard what he did to you when he _thought_ your family had Michael. If you keep after Olivia, you will think of _that_ as a day trip."

"I can handle Sonny!" Johnny's voice rose.

"I think you had enough to drink, man." Patrick said slapping Johnny on the back after walking up behind him.

"Not enough." Johnny snarled as he jerked his back forward.

"Yes enough." Patrick firmly said. "How about a game of pool." He pushed the beer away from young Zacchara.

Johnny nodded tightly. Grabbing the mug. "But, I am not going to stop drinking." Jetting his chin out, "You can't force me either, Doctor Patrick." He took a deep swallow to prove his point.

"You are right, I can't force you to stop." Patrick nodded and walked to the pool table. He grabbed two sticks and tossed one to Johnny. Johnny barely caught the stick in his free hand. Tilting his head to the side, "How about I make you a deal, Johnny. How about neither of us drink while we play. After the game is over, than we drink." Holding out his hand, "Deal?"

Johnny looked Patrick straight in the eyes and than slowly put the beer on a table. Sticking out his hand, "Deal." They shook on it.

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

Leaning back against the cushions, she turned her head, and gazed into Sonny's eyes. "Did you know that Jax bought my building."

"I'm not surprised." Sonny shrugged. "I was going to buy it - but than I found out Jax was interested. So I decided to back off." His lips pursed. "Figured you would much rater pay rent to Jax – than too a mobster like me. Figured you would be pissed at me ..." He trailed off as her hand played with his neck.

"You're right, I would be pissed." She slurred. "I'm pissed with Jax. Thinking he has to protect me. Against what? Johnny. You. Myself." She whispered the last. Her eyes teared up. "Why does everyone think I'm so weak, huh?" She laughed, "Me, Olivia freaking Falcorneri the tough slut of a girl from Bensonhurst, New York." She tapped Sonny's chest. "I grew up with a household of men, my entire freaking life. I'm almost a boy myself." Sitting straight and grabbing the quarter full bottle, "I know how to fight my own battles. I know how to take care of myself. I know how to protect myself."

"No one has said otherwise, Liva." Sonny finally managed to break into her drunken rant. He sat forward when she had. He kept a arm on her waist, just in case she suddenly passed out. He wanted to be able to protect her from hurting herself against anything sharp or hard. "We are just concerned for you right now is all."

Olivia's head twisted, "Why the fuck now, Sonny." She whispered. "Why the fuck are you so concerned for me now? Where the hell was this concern back when we had broken up." Standing to her feet unsteadily, she pushed Sonny away as he tried to steady her. "Ah yes," She snared, "I remember now, all your thoughts and energy was on chasing Connie, _bedding_ Connie."

She walked towards the fireplace, and grabbed hold on the shelving as she felt herself trip. Turning to face him again, "Tell me Sonny, was she good in bed. Did you even think of me while you were fucking her!" She yelled.

"No." Sonny truthfully said staring at her.

"I didn't think so." Olivia snared as she lifted the glass to her lips. She tilted her head back and allowed the liquor to flow down her throat. Turning she walked back to the cabinet and pulled out another full bottle of vodka.

"Livia -" Sonny said in a soft warning voice.

"Don't Sonny." She slurred not looking back at him. She was trying to hold her hand steady so she could pour a full glass. "Seeing how you refuse to leave, you don't get to tell me when to stop." When she couldn't stop shaking, she just lifted the bottle to her lips, and swallowed.

**JAKE'S BAR**

"My game," Johnny grunted. He walked over to the bar and picked up the mug that was waiting. He drained it in three gulps. Setting it down with a firm nod.

"Another game." Patrick said cheerful all ready set up.

"Another drink." Johnny said with a deep frown. He picked up the mug once more, and took a few drinks.

"Come on, I promised Robin that I'll be home early tonight." Patrick said nodding to the table.

"Never asked you to stay. You are the one who is trying to stop me form getting pissing drunk." Johnny shrugged. "Go on home to the wife and baby, man, and let me be happy here."

"No can do, man." Patrick said with thin line. "Come one another game."

"I'm not in the mood the play." Johnny sat down at table for two.

Patrick sighed and placed the stick on top of the table. He walked over and sat down across from the angry red faced young Zacchara. "Ok, unload." He picked up a handful of peanuts and waited. Cracking and eating as he waited patiently.

"Olivia ended things between us last night." Johnny sighed. "Surprised you haven't heard anything about it yet?"

"Why should I? I haven't seen Olivia today. I just ran into you an hour ago." Patrick popped in another peanut.

"Hell, when Olivia and I slept together that first drunken time – the entire town knew about it the next morning." Frowning deeply, "Thanks to Sonny 'big mouth' Corinthos." Pounding his fist onto the table. "If Sonny hadn't told Claudia the first chance he had – than she would never have known. She would never have gone after Olivia. " Another pound, "I could have handled Sonny Corinthos on my own. He would never have made it public – he respected Olivia too much to make her personal life the talk of the town. But all because Sonny was in a bad mood when Claudia talked to him -"

Fire was in Johnny's eyes as he grabbed the mug and finished the beer off. Slamming the mug down he quickly and firmly singled for another. "Olivia breaking up with me is all Sonny's fucking fault."

Patrick just silently sat back and listened. He was no longer hungry. He was concerned. No – truth was he was worried. Damn worried.

"Only reason why Jax found out – was because Claudia had to go to the Metro Court and have a very public and loud altercation with Olivia. Calling my beautiful and intelligent Olivia a no good slut." Johnny threw the mug over Patrick's head and it slammed into the wall. Shards of glass and liquid oozing off the wall onto the floor.

Patrick firmly shook his head at Coleman. Johnny Zacchara had enough to drink for the night. Coleman nodded tightly and firmly.

Johnny didn't notice. He was too angry to know that he no longer had a drink at hand. "Jax had been very vocal himself about how he wanted Olivia to cut me lose. He even got Carly on his side. Carly knows me – she know she that I wouldn't hurt Olivia. That I would treat Olivia with the respect and goodness that she deserved. But, Jax used Carly's pregnancy and Michael to turn her against me."

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

"Do you miss us?" Olivia asked leaning into Sonny. They had managed to get back on the couch. The second half filled bottle was clutched to her chest. Her head was on his chest. She was looking up into his eyes.

"Yes." Sonny whispered. His hand was running through her hair.

Olivia blinked. "How many times have you thought about us?"

"Often." Sonny said. "When I first met my first wife, and she was killed. Due to my life. I was relieved than that you kicked me to the curb." Swallowing hard. "That was when I realized that anyone connected to me was in danger. I was relieved that you ended all ties with me."

"You didn't give me much choice," her voice was husky. From all the vodka she had been drowning and her past screaming feast. She moved away from him. Swallowing from the bottle once more. Sonny was truly amazed that she hadn't passed out yet. She had drunken enough liquor to drown a ship. Not the Titanic – but a pretty good size ship. She was still going strong. "You made it perfectly clear that only reason why you were with me was to -" Another long drink, "into Connie's pants. The moment I dumped your sorry ass that last time – you went straight to Connie."

Five more long drinks. The bottle was a fourth empty. "I came looking for you, wanting to let you know that I still loved you." She slurred. But the fire in her eyes was much stronger than the alcohol. "That I would gladly give up my self worth and my views on life – that I would gladly give all that up – for you. Sonny I was _willing_ going to be by your side for life – even through it meant that I would have to you become a gangster." Hot tears spilled down her checks. "I was willing to give up my own personal safety to be by your side."

"Liva -" Sonny chocked out.

Olivia held a finger against his lips. "But when I found you – do you know what I saw." She finished the bottle and allowed it to drop onto the floor. "I saw that you had Connie up against the wall and you were stealing kisses – from my fucking _cousin_. I stood there just watching as Connie wrapped her arms around you and pulled you tighter to her. I stood there as you broke the kiss and Connie looked over your shoulders. She had 'I win' look in her eyes as she stared at me."

Olivia stood to her feet and made her way to the cabinet and grabbed another half bottle of vodka. Turning around she threw the bottle at Sonny, it crashed just behind his head. It broke the picture frame. Liquid oozed of the picture of her and Dante smiling at one another. "I hated you right there and than, Sonny! Right there and than I swore to myself that I would tear you from my heart."

Sonny just stayed where he was sitting. The bottle had glazed his ear as it threw past. He felt shards of glass at the back of his neck, and he felt liquid running down his neck and into the silk shirt.

"But it didn't work, it never did." Olivia sobbed. "I saw you everywhere. Even when you finally left the neighbored. I saw you everywhere. In every face that I saw, I saw you."

**JAKE'S BAR**

"Why are you here, Doctor Patrick Drake?" Johnny demanded leaning into the table. "You and Robin have also been the negative camp. Why are you playing pool, and listening to me go and on."

"I just trying to keep the peace is all." Patrick firmly said. "The moment I heard you saying that you were going after Sonny – I knew I had to step in." Frowning. "Didn't feel like being called in for emergency surgery. On either Sonny or you."

"It would have been Sonny." Johnny snared.

Patrick shook his head. "How about you go home and sleep this off, Jon."

"You can't tell me what to do." Johnny stood up and walked to the bar and banged on it. "Give me my beer, Coleman."

"You had enough." Coleman said quietly and firmly.

"I'll say when I have had enough." Johnny spat out . He leaned over and was suddenly tossed back onto his butt. He jumped to his feet and stormed to the bar, his hand lifted and connected to Coleman's side o the face. "Don't you ever do that again, man, do you fucking know whom I am."

"You are just a punk kid trying to act tough, but who is just a scared little boy." Coleman said rubbing his jaw. "Go home, sleep it off. Get on with your life."

Johnny's fists balled up at his sides, his chest huffing. "Come and fight me, NOW!" His neck muscles veined out. Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder – he turned and pushed hard. He didn't allow Patrick time to get a firm footing – he rushed him and starting to rain punches on the other man.

Patrick tried to get the upper hand – but Johnny's anger just kept coming in waves. He tried to at least protect his face, but than his ribs and stomach got beaten. He finally managed to land a solid punch on Johnny's unprotected jaw. He breathed as he watched the younger man peddle backwards – until he fell onto the floor. He breathed deeply as he walked closer to the fallen man – he was ready for another round. Lifting his lips in a smirk, "Looks like he's done."

"Yep." Coleman nodded. He walked around the bar. "I'll get him upstairs."

"No." Patrick shook his head. "Help me lug him to the car. He'll stay with Robin and I."

"Are you sure man, what about Emma?" Coleman raised his eye brow.

"Johnny will be sober in the morning." Patrick said. "I don't want to leave him alone, not in this condition. I don't want him to go after Sonny. Or worse – go to Olivia."

Coleman knelt down and threw Johnny over his shoulder. "Lead the way man."

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

"Do you know what I know?" She asked as she sat across from him on the couch. The bottle was back to her chest. She had grabbed another bottle – after she had thrown the other one.

"I know a lot." Sonny said with a shrug.

"Let me ask you this," She slurred, "Have you found out what you needed to find out from Claudia?"

"I know that her father was the one whom shot Kate," Sonny said with a nod. "But, I took your advice, Liv, and I allowed Kate go. I remained in my marriage to Claudia."

"No, have you found out the truth from Claudia yet? 'bout -" She shook her head and lifted the bottle.

"About what Olivia?" Sonny's became high alert. He knew what she was hinting at.

"Did you find out that Claudia ordered the hit on Michael." Olivia asked not blinking. "That's right, Sonny, Claudia is the one who ordered the hit on you. The one that got Michael instead."

"I need solid proof." Sonny firmly said.

"Look for DVD." Olivia slurred and got to her feet.

"What do you mean,?" Sonny growled.

"DVDs are everywhere – with truth on it. Kate had one – but I threw that one in the fire at the hospital. DVD was in mail -" Shaking her head as she tried to keep her eyes open. "DVDs everywhere."

Sonny stood to his feet and walked over to Olivia, "You have had enough." He put a hand on the bottle. Her hand just tightened on it. "Come on, Livia, time to get some shut eye."

"No," Olivia shook her head.

Sonny tried to take the bottle – but she fought it. She struggled and ended up falling into him. Wrapping his arms firmly and tightly around the drunken woman. He lifted her easily and carried her to the bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed, and managed to take the bottle from her hand as she turned to the side. Sitting down beside his fallen friend – he put the bottle on the coffee table.

"Sonny -" She whispered – staring up into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Dante -" She closed her eyes. Than opened them again.

"What about him?" He tilted his head.

"My baby -" She began to cry.

"Dante is safe and sound, Livia." Sonny said in a gentle reassuring voice. "He's back home with your family. He has his uncles, grandparents, and Aunt Theresa looking after him. He's safe."

"Aunt Theresa knows the truth." Olivia breathed. "She knows the truth about whom Dante's father is."

"Why haven't you ever shared the information? I mean how bad can it be? It's not like he's a mobster like me." Sonny said running his finger across Olivia's brow.

Olivia blinked. "Dante is yo -" her eyes closed and she passed out.

Sonny picked up the blanket that was at the end of the bed. He covered her with it. He stood to his feet and walked around to the other side of the bed. He gently laid down next to her – wrapping his arms securely around her - he pulled her into his back.

Sonny understood a lot more after that night. He understood just how many secrets that Olivia had been keeping tightly locked up inside her. He understood just how much Olivia could take before she broke. He understood just how strong Olivia truly was.

He also understood one more thing.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. Waking Up With Hangovers

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**WAKING UP WITH HANGOVERS**

**DRAKE'S – GUEST BEDROOM**

Blinking slowly. Ever so slowly. He felt a pounding headache start in the back of his head, and rushing straight forward to his eye balls. He wanted to shut his eyes – and just sleep through it all. But he knew he wouldn't. He wanted to suffer. He _had _to suffer. He deserved to suffer for everything that he had done since the day he had been born.

Turning his head away from the sunlight, he stared at the cream tan colored walls. He wasn't in his apartment. This didn't look like one of the rooms above _Jakes_. He must be at Patrick and Robin's. He recalled that Patrick had tried to stop him from drinking. He even remembered the pool game they played.

"Good, I see you are up." Patrick said with a smile as he opened the door without knocking. "I don't want my daughter to see you like this, so go take a shower. Robin and I will have something to eat when you join us."

"I'll get out of here, thanks for the bed." Johnny couldn't hold back the groan as he slowly sat up. His hands gripped the bed on either side, as he hung his head.

"You will be sharing a meal with my family." Patrick said firmly. "We will than have a calm discussion on why you were such in a pissed off mood – that you decided to start a bar fight with both Coleman and I."

His head jerked up at that. For the first time he saw the state that Patrick was in. "Shit." He breathed.

"No cussing in front of my daughter," Patrick firmly stated. "Granted she's still too young to understand, but she does listen. I don't want her first few words to be cuss words."

Johnny nodded. "Look I'm sorry for my behavior last nite, Patrick. I'm sorry I took out my temper on you." He stood to his feet. "You didn't deserve it. I should have waited till I saw Sonny."

Patrick sighed. "Look, you look like something the dog dragged in. Take a shower," He nodded to the bag on a chair. "I took the liberality to having my brother, Matt, swing by your place, and pack you a change of clothes."

"Fair enough." Johnny nodded. "How did he get into my place?"

"I fished your keys from your jeans pockets." Patrick shrugged. "I would have personally gone myself, but I didn't want to leave you in Robin's care. She had to tend to a fussy Emma last night."

"Why did you bring me here, why didn't you just leave me at _Jakes?_" Johnny hand reached up and rubbed his jaw. He suddenly felt the pain.

"I didn't want you to wake up suddenly, and decided to drink more. Or go to Olivia's." Patrick shrugged.

Johnny felt heat rise once more, as his anger came rushing back. But he just saw the obvious concern in Patrick's eyes concerning Olivia – he calmed himself down. "So where's the guest shower?" He asked instead.

Patrick nodded towards the hallway. Johnny followed him out and down the hall. He nodded thanks as he shut the bathroom door. He leaned against it as he faced himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. Worse than the clean cut, bruised up Patrick Drake.

**JASON'S PENTHOUSE**

Jason sighed and opened the door, he had grown tried of the fierce knocking that was happening at his door. It could be a number of people. Maxie for starters. What had Spinelli done now? He would have to take the young man – whom was his roommate under hand – yet again. At least this time it won't be because of mob business or Spinelli wanting to shoot a gun again. But still it was getting old that Maxie kept coming here and trying to tell him her romantic troubles with Spinelli.

He _wished _it was Maxie at the sight of the woman standing in front of him. "What do you want Claudia?" He asked annoyance lacing his speech pattern.

"Where is he?" She seethed as she pushed past him into his apartment. Looking wildly around.

Jason closed his door and folded his arms tightly across his chest. "I don't have time for this Claudia."

"Where is he?" She seethed once more, looking towards the staircase.

"Spinelli is at his office." Jason sighed.

"Not him, my fucking husband!" She yelled.

"Sonny isn't here." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Where the fuck is he than!" She screamed.

"How should I know. Sonny doesn't tell me his _every_ move." Jason said in a coldly.

"He's with _her_ isn't he!" Claudia stormed over to the fireplace and picked up a vase. She turned and threw it towards the pool table. It hit the side and broke into millions of pieces.

"You can't just come in my home, and break things." Jason said as he walked calmly over to the spot. He knelt down and began to pick up the pieces. He was in a fury – but he tried to calm his temper down. She was after all pregnant. He didn't go after pregnant women – even if the woman deserved it. He thought of the unborn child. After he picked up every single piece – he was ready to face her again.

Claudia had waited silently as Jason picked up the pieces. She had known the moment that he responded that she stepped way out of line with him. She knew that if she continued along the lines she had been, than he may forget himself and harm her. "Sonny is with Olivia, isn't he. He never came home last night. His bed hasn't been slept in. Max and Milo are tightly mum." She shook her head. "Michael is worried."

"Michael knows his father is safe." Jason said tone less. "Don't bring Michael into this, Claudia." He glared into her eyes.

Claudia lifted her arms and waved in short spurts. "Fine."

"If you know where Sonny is, than why are you here?" Jason raised his right eye brow.

"I thought he decided to see you." Claudia shrugged. "I was wrong." She walked towards the door. Her hand was on the knob,

"Don't go to Olivia's, Claudia, it won't be wise." Jason said from behind her.

Claudia laughed.

"You won't be able to get ten feet of her door." Jason continued. "Jax has hired some new management and security. They have your picture and information."

Turning around slowly. "So Jasper Jax has brought Olivia's building. Interesting." Tapping her finger on her chin, "Surprised Sonny hadn't done it."

"He was in the deal, until he learned Jax was buying it. He backed out." Jason said.

Claudia smirked. "So Olivia Falcorneri has her own posse. How fucking quaint. So do 'no gun carrying' Olivia's posse have guns of their own?" She laughed suddenly, "How simply marvelous."

Jason just remained silent.

"I'm surprised that Jax even lets Sonny close enough to Olivia. Jax _hates_ Sonny after all." Steel entered her eyes, "Wonder how Carly is handing, her husband, her darling beloved Jax, is lusting after Olivia also."

"Carly is Olivia's best friend." Jason finally said. "She knows that Jax and Olivia have become close. She knows that Jax and Olivia have also became best friends."

Steel came into her eyes, "I want you to tell my husband to leave Olivia fucking Falcorneri for all time. You tell him that he has a pregnant wife at home. He should be home where he belongs. With his lawful family."

"No." Jason said.

"After I'm finished digging up enough dirt on Olivia, to finally get her out of Port Charles. I'm going to find yours, Jason Morgan." Claudia stormed and turned and slammed out of the penthouse.

Jason walked to the door, closing it he had a thoughtful look on his face.

**MAXIE AND LULU'S APARTMENT**

"What we need is a better game plan." Morgan said looking his brother, sister and cousin in the eyes. "I mean it's not just enough to say that we are going to get dad and Olivia together – we need to have a solid one hundred percent proof plan down."

"No need too," Michael said with a smirk.

Morgan frowned darkly at his brother.

"I for one know that dad _never _came home last night." Michael said. "I also know for a _fact_ that dad kicked Claudia out of his bed – for good yesterday evening." Wrapping his arms across my chest. "My guess is that dad went to Olivia's – and spent the night."

"Doesn't mean they got it on," Kris said. "Olivia has always claimed she doesn't sleep with married men. Dad is still very much lawfully married."

"Dad knows how get around that little problem, he'll have her in his bed regardless of his marriage status." Michael smirked.

"I don't know," Morgan shook his head. "I have been watching dad and Olivia since she first arrived in town. They fight like cats on a tin roof, there's some major ass sexual chemistry between them. They haven't acted upon it. One," Holding up a a firm finger, "Dad wasn't even freaking aware of Olivia's undying love for him. Two," Another finger, "Dad stayed married to Claudia, to find out whom shot Kate. Three," Yet another finger, "Dad is simply clueless."

Kris burst out laughing.

"One," Micheal held up his own finger. "Dad isn't clueless any longer. Two," Yet another finger. "Dad hates Claudia. Three," yet another finger, "Dad is going to land Olivia back in his bed for good. Soon."

Kris clapped her hands together.

"I don't think your ideas are going to work, Michael." Morgan frowning darkly at his brother's upraised fingers. He was angry that his older brother had copied him. And made such fine points too.

"I haven't gotten to the point of _telling_ you my ideas yet, Mo." Michael shook his head. "God you are such a downer, brother." Frowning. "Perhaps it isn't a good idea to include you."

"Look, dad needs _all_ his children to help him." Kris cut in before a fight could insure between her two brothers. "Well the ones whom are born that is." Frowning darkly. "I still can't believe dad got that bitch pregnant. What the hell was he thinking."

Morgan eyes rolled. "Perhaps the baby isn't dad's …."

Michael lifted his eye brows.

"Ric's." Kris breathed and nodded. "Could be. I know that Ric and Claudia had fucked one another after her 'marriage' to dad. In dad's own home never less." Shaking her head. "I don't like the idea of Molly having a sibling spawned from Claudia either."

"Perhaps the baby isn't dad or Ric's." Michael said with a smirk. "Who knows how many dicks Claudia laid during that time period."

**DRAKE'S – KITCHEN**

"Morning," Robin looked up from setting a platter of eggs and bacon in the center of the table. Emma made her morning noise also. She turned her eyes from Johnny, and smiled down at her precious little girl. She shared a mother – daughter moment with her baby, than she turned back to her house guest.

"I'm sorry to have come barging in, Robin, never meant for that to happen." Johnny said running his right hand through the back of his head. "I won't stay,"

"Sit." Robin simply pointed to a chair, opposite from Emma's high chair.

Johnny sighed. He walked over to the chair and pulled it from underneath the table. He slowly sat down. He smiled a half smile at the little girl opposite him.

Emma's head cocked and she just simply studied him. She suddenly lit up with a laugh.

"I think you just made a friend." Patrick said as he patted his daughter's back lightly, as he waited for his wife to take her own seat. He would sit down after she did.

Robin smiled at her husband, and together they sat down. Johnny smiled as he watched the newly married Drakes act in accord. It had been a long time sense he had seen that. It was good to see it again. "So do we just dig in, or do you folks pray?"

"We say Grace," Patrick said folding his hands above his plate. "Dear Father, Thank you for this meal that we are about to enjoy. Thank you for providing the food to feed the family that you have blessed me with. Thank you for providing food for the lost soul whom you have guided me too last night."

Johnny stiffened up as Patrick referred to him. He kept his eyes firmly shut as he tried to allow his soul to rest easily. Who was he to judge Patrick for praying about him. All because he, himself was very angry at God, didn't mean he had to take it out on an innocent person.

"Thank you," Patrick was still praying, "for bringing my wife, whom you have been so graceful to allow me to have in my life, back home where she belongs. Thank you for keeping my family safe, I know that I couldn't do it without your help. Amen."

Robin softly said amen after her husband. Johnny just slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at the table.

"Let's enjoy this meal shall we," Patrick said as he reached over for Robin's plate. He filled it to the limit that his wife would enjoy. Handing it back, lightly touching her fingers underneath the plate. He shared a smile with her. 'I love you.' he mouthed.

'I love you.' Robin mouthed right back as she took the plate away from her husband. Setting it on the table, "Go ahead and dig in Johnny."

Johnny looked up and waited for Patrick to put some eggs onto Emma's plate, and than serve himself. He took the spoon from Patrick's offered hand. "Thanks." He said in a rough voice as he began to spoon a healthy dose of the eggs.

"So mind telling me why my husband looks like he just got shoved out of pile of heap?" Robin asked after a few minutes of silent eating.

"I didn't ask him to keep me company," Johnny said with a grunt. He set his fork onto his plate.

"No, I did." Robin said in a firm voice.

"Oh?" Johnny lifted his right eye brow.

"I so happened to have been at the Metro Court yesterday. I was looking for Jax. Olivia's office door was slightly opened. I heard her tell him that she broke up with the you the evening before." Robin said taking a bite of her eggs.

"You were ease dropping." Johnny said in a low voice.

"My wife doesn't ease drop." Patrick said in a warning voice.

Johnny's chin just lifted. "So you knew about my break up with Olivia, _before_ you met up with me."

"So what if I did." Patrick said in a calm voice.

"What's it with you two if I decide to get drunk enough to forget my pain? So I feel like trying to drink so I don't even see Olivia's face in my minds eyes anymore. I'm a adult, it's my life. I get to decide how I handle myself." Johnny softly said.

"Not if you decide to act like a spoiled baby." Robin said with a shake of the head. She stood up and picked up his half filled plate.

He couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. He watched as she picked up Patrick's plate and walked to the sink. Standing he picked up her plate and the platter. Carrying them over to the sink. "Let me do the dishes." He said gently pushing her away from the sink with his arm. "Least I can do."

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM**

Sonny wrapped his arm tighter around the slim waist of his best friend. His eyes were clued to her closed eye lids. They were drawn together as if in pain. Which he fully knew she was in. After all the liquor she had consumed the night before. But she was still out cold. Her face had been like this for the past two hours. Occasionally her face would move – flicking in constant pain.

The moment that his hand would touch her skin, she turned her face further into his hand. He would softly talk to her during these times. His words seemed to be getting into her clogged up mind, she relaxed into a restful sleep.

Expect for this moment, this moment was different. He kept an especially close eye on her eyes. He listened to her breathing pattern. One slight change and he would rush into action. His cell was on the bed next to her side. He leaned closer resting his head on her shoulder. His cheek was pressed against hers.

Slowly her eyes opened, blinking trying to get things to come into forces. Her head hurt her so much, things came rushing back as she felt a warm body next to her. Arms holding her safe and secure into a bare chest. Brown eyes came into forces … "S-s-s-sonny." She chocked huskily. Her throat was killing her.

"Hey Liva," Sonny said. His fingers traced her jaw line up to her mouth. "Rest your voice."

"Am I sick?" She husked out.

"No." Sonny said tracing her hot jaw line.

"Than why do I feel so horrible?" She chocked out not tearing her eyes off his face. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she felt his fingers on her jaw and neck. She didn't want him to stop. Ever. Swallowing suddenly around a lump that rose in her throat.

Suddenly she found herself leaning over the bed and retching into the waste basket on the ground. His arms were wrapped around her. He managed to hold her hair back for her. Her eyes teared up as she felt her stomach rebel even more. She very quickly realized that she was reaching deep within herself and she felt her retching the snot deep in her sinus carnal. She was frighten.

"It's almost over, Livia, just a few more minutes. Get everything out." Sonny said into her ear as he rubbed her back. "I have you. I won't let you down. I promise you."

**DRAKE'S – LIVING ROOM**

He broke out in a cold sweat. His legs felt weak, and his knees ached deep in the bones. He couldn't catch his breath, he felt like he was going to haul. Quickly reaching over the side of the couch, he grabbed the waste basket. He leaned forward and opened his mouth.

Nothing came out.

His chest heaved and hurt. He begged the dry heaves to just come out of his system. His gripe on the waste basket harden. He felt all the blood leave his fingers. Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a cool hand was on his head.

As suddenly as the cramps came – they went away. Lowering the basket he turned to look into Robin's compassion eyes. "I don't understand, why I'm not vomiting. I feel the need to vomit."

"It's psychoanalysis." Robin said moving away from him. "You had more than your normal share of liquor the night before. Your body has followed the liquor through your system at some point in the night, while you were sleeping. But still your mind still _believes_ that you should be sick."

Johnny shook his head, "No." Putting the basket back where it belonged. "I have had that amount of alcohol before." Nodding his chin firmly over at Patrick, "With Patrick trying to make me stop drinking, between pool games. I didn't have near enough to make me sick." Shrugging his shoulders – which still ached. "I can hold my alcohol. It takes a lot to make me vomit."

"Oh?" Patrick's right eye brow rose doubtful.

"I have never psychoanalysis myself into thinking that I had to be sick due to my drinking." Johnny frowned deeply. His eyes had a faraway look in them, he jumped to his feet quickly. Suddenly a firm hand was on his chest and Patrick's eyes was in front of him, "Let me go, Patrick." He growled deep in his throat. "I have to get to Olivia, she needs me."

"No," Patrick said as he firmly held the younger man in place.

Johnny tried to fight Patrick off of him, but he felt so damn weak. Patrick suddenly helped him back onto the couch. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks. Patrick sat down next to him – still with his arms around him. Johnny laid his head on Patrick's shoulder and just sobbed.

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM**

Olivia wrapped her arms more tightly around Sonny's waist, as she buried her head into his chest. Her ear was just above his heart. She breathed nice and easy – just allowing the fresh breaths to run through her system. Her eyes closed as she just allowed him to comfort her.

Finally, she pulled slowly away and looked into his eyes. "Why are you here, Sonny?" She licked her dry lips.

"You needed me." He gently pushed back her hair on the right side. The right side of his lips rose. "How about we get you underneath that shower spray."

Her head tilted. "If you'll help me," She knew she was in no shape and form up to walk. Her legs felt useless.

He nodded. Keeping a hold on her, he managed to remove himself from the bed. Moving his left hand underneath her legs, and his right hand around her shoulders. He lifted and quickly had her wrapped around his neck. Turning he made his way to the bathroom – happy now that he had left the door open.

He set her down on the toilet. Opening the door he turned the knob and allowed the water to break through the rain shower head. Turning to face her. "I'll leave you to it -"

"I won't be able to stand on my own, Sonny." Olivia quickly said. "I don't have a chair that I can sit on either." Her lips thinned.

Kneeling down he wrapping his hands around her knees, looking up into her brown eyes. "Do you still have a pair of your brothers' sweats?"

"Of course." She gently laughed. "They are my comfy clothes."

Sonny nodded. "Do you trust me."

Olivia's right hand rose and lightly run down his cheek. "With my life." She whispered.

He nodded. Standing to his feet he undid his belt, unbutton his button. Getting the zipper down he got his slacks off his legs. Tossing them to the side, he looked down into her eyes. Her eyes swifted quickly as she realized that he was watching her.

"Wow, been a while since I have seen you down to your briefs." She swallowed. "You still look good." Her eyes drifted up his legs and looked at his waist and torso. "Damn good."

Sonny couldn't keep the slight smirk off his lips. "Thanks. All the work at the gym paying off."

She rolled her eyes.

Holding out his hand for her to take, he gently lifted her up. Adding his other hand on her waist to keep her steady. Gently he moved his hands down her sides and gently pulled the grown up and over her head. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he lifted her back in his arms. Stepping into the shower – underneath the spray. He gently set her back on her feet. Closing them into the shower – so no unnecessarily water would hit her bathroom floor.

"Remember the first shower we took with one another?" She laughed softly, as his hands played with her hair. Getting it soaking wet and untangled.

Sonny laughed along with her. "We didn't know what the hell we were doing. How many times did we slip and almost break our hips on the soap?"

"I'm so shocked that we never got caught." She smirked as she pressed herself more into him, drawing him underneath the spry with her.

He reached over and was grateful that her shampoo bottle was in the rack, hanging underneath the pipe that held up the spray head. Her hands had gripped his wet back as she felt him take a hand from her body. He moved sideways so he could get her out of the spry. She moved backwards, and moved her hands down to his waist. "I remember when we got our system down pat," he squinted a quarter size drop onto his hand. He lifted his hand and put the bottle on the shelf. He quickly rubbed his hands together – allowing the suds to gather before bringing his hands to her hair.

"We celebrated until the water turned icy cold." She smirked. Closing her eyes briefly as she enjoyed the sensation of his hands back though her hair.

He kept a sharp eye on her as he just kept running his hands through her hair, getting every stride with the shampoo. He never wanted to stop, but he knew that he had too. He know her layers of hair. Regretfully he let his hands leave her hair and wrap themselves around her back. Pulling her closer to him and turning to put her back underneath the spry. Her eyes were still closed as the soap suds run down past her eye lids.

She just lifted her head and met the spray face on. She stood that way for a few moments before her head lowered, and her eyes opened. "Your turn." She moved encouraging him to move backwards once more. Lifting her hand she grabbed the shampoo bottle, after squinting a dime size dope, she put the bottle back up on the shelf. Lathering her hands she ran her fingers through his short chair. "You always did like your hair close to your face. Even as a lad."

"I never knew you when I was a small lad." His head tilted to the side.

"You didn't know me, but I knew you. After Aunt Theresa found you in the church that first time, she came home and told us about you." She softly said as her hands went down to his neck and shoulders. "She told me to keep a look out for you, I did. I always liked your hair cut."

"My mom liked it short. She said it was easier for her to run her hands through." He shrugged. He turned them – so he could stand underneath the spray. Closing his eyes before the suds could get into them. He felt her soft hands on his face and neck. "That feels good." He moaned.

"I know." She whispered close to his right ear. He felt her hair on his chin and neck, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her breast press hard against his chest, his arms lifted up from her spin to her shoulders. He ran small circles on her spinal code.

"Sonny -" She whispered.

His head turned and he gently kissed her neck. He heard her moan softly. That moan reminded him where he was and whom he was married too. He gently pulled her away from him, "We best get you soaped up. I want you to get a chance to eat something." He grabbed the body soap and sponge. Once the sponge was properly lathered he gently ran it all over her body, kneeling down with her hands on his shoulders – so he could get her legs and feet. Keeping his eyes away from looking at anything that he had no right to any longer – he stood to his feet.

He handed her the sponge and he turned around, allowing her to run it around his back, "Don't worry about my legs. I'll do them myself."

"I think I can manage to kneel down and get back up." She said in a shaky voice.

He turned around and looked her firmly in the eyes. "You are much to weak to be on your own, Liva." He took the sponge from her hands and waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck. He ran the sponge up and down his chest and stomach. "I'm going to lean over, I want you to hold onto my back."

She just nodded and watched as he bent forward, noticing that he kept his eyes firmly away from her body. She held onto his back as he quickly did his legs. Her hands slid around his body as he stood once more. "I'm so glad that we figured out system, Sonny."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Keeping the sponge on her lower back. He turned around so she was underneath the spray first. She quickly pulled him to her so he could enjoy the water also. She rested her head on his shoulder as she just simply enjoyed being this close to him once more. "I have missed this." She whispered.

"hmmm ..." He said.

"Nothing." She quickly said. Relieved that he didn't understand what she had just said. All too soon the water stopped falling. She was suddenly back up against his chest, and a towel was soon wrapped around her. He carried her back into her bedroom and sat her down on the chair. He managed to have wrapped the towel around her body. She watched as he walked to her dresser and knowing pulled open a drawer. "You remember where I like to keep my sweets."

"You and I think alike," He smiled turning back and with two pairs of sweets in his hands. He had also grabbed a pair of black boy pants. He walked over to her and handed her the clothes. "I can trust you to be able to put the bottoms on by yourself?"

"Of course." She looked quizzing at her hands. "But why didn't you grab a shirt?"

"Because by the time you manage to get the bottoms on, I'll have changed in the bathroom." Sonny said heading to the bathroom. He was soon out again with his own sweats on, and she was sitting in the chair with her own pair on. The towel wrapped around her chest. "I'm sorry that I don't have any underwear for you." She said after she quickly saw his length against the material.

He shrugged. Walking back to the dresser he opened the door once more, and grabbed a short sleeved shirt. Walking back to his best friend he handed her the shirt. While she put it on, he had quickly stripped the bed.

"I'm sorry that I got so drunk last night," She said softly from behind him.

Turning around he saw her eying bottle that he had put on top of the table. "Do you remember much?" He sat down on the end of the bed and wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Up to the point of starting the third bottle. But even than bits and pieces I don't recall." Her jaw tightened. "How bad was it?"

**DRAKE'S – LIVING ROOM**

Johnny pulled away and wiped his face with his hands. "I'm not going to lose Olivia," He growled as he tried to fight his heartbreak. "Not to her stubbornness in thinking that the town is right about us. Especially not to Sonny Corinthos."

Patrick and Robin just silently looked at each other. They both knew that there would be trouble ahead. With no end in sight.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**_Author's Note: I had to have a shower scene in this story – before Olivia is in the hospital fighting for her life. I'm relieved that it was between her and Sonny. Yes, there was some major sexual tension between them; I had to force myself to keep them from doing anything. I don't want this story to be Sonny having a sexual affair against Claudia (Claws) with Olivia. _**


	6. Like We Never Mattered At All

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**LIKE WE NEVER MATTERED AT ALL**

**METRO COURT – OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

It had been a month since she had gotten drunk. It had been a month since Sonny had taken care of her. It had been a month since the shower. It had been a damn month since she even felt anything. She was fine with it – really fine.

She was lying.

She fully knew she was lying. Lying to herself, lying to everyone else.

No one believed her.

_She _didn't believe her.

But, she didn't give damn. She locked her feeling tightly behind the wall that she had managed to cement right before Sonny left her apartment the previous month. It was better this way. It was better not to feel anything. Now she knew how Connie feels.

If she kept up long enough; than perhaps she'll start to believe that she was fine to being emotionless. That it was better to not allow emotions into play. That she was just weak with emotions. Any and all emotions.

Her hand tightly held the pencil over the paper. She was going over, yet again the plans that she had made for the hotel for the summer after next. It was good not to have emotions run her life – she was getting a lot of work done. She had plans for the hotel for the next four years. Jax and Carly would be pleased once they see all the hard work she had put in.

**METRO COURT – 'CRIMSON OFFICE' - KATE'S OFFICE **

"Kate Howard -" She said into her phone with a frown on her face.

"What the hell is going on over there, Connie?"

"Hello Aunt Theresa." Kate sighed deeply. "I was wondering when you would call. I'm surprised that _now_ I hear your voice after twenty five years. Not, when Olivia first arrived in Port Charles. What kept you?"

"You didn't need me, Connie," Theresa said into the phone line.

Kate's lips tightened, "But Olivia does."

"Don't take that tone, Connie." Theresa sighed through her nose. "_You_ my darling niece had simply disappeared for twenty five years. You never once contacted the family – not even your parents when you left when you were eighteen. You couldn't have left fast enough."

Kate sighed through her nose. "I regret that Aunt Theresa."

"Since when?" Theresa asked in probing voice.

"Since Olivia came barging _back _into my life, all right." Kate snared in a huff. "As you well know." Her eyes rolled back in her eyes.

"I want Olivia back home, as of yesterday." Theresa said harshly.

"She's not leaving Port Charles." Kate said leaning back in her chair. Turning she looked out at the Port Charles afternoon life. "Before you ask, I don't know why she won't leave."

"Because of you, Connie. She still feels that you are turning your back on the family." Theresa said. "Just come home with her, stay for a bit. Than you can live your own damn life, away from the family. As you have always wish."

"Olivia would just follow me back to Port Charles." Kate said with a sigh. "So knows all my signs. She knows that I would be faking. She wants me to be real -"

"Than be real." Theresa shouted. Taking a deep breath, "I never understood why you feel so ashamed of the family, Connie. What have we ever done to make you so shameful?"

"Nothing." Kate softly said. "You didn't do anything wrong, non of you did. I just didn't feel like I was part of the family." She bit her lip.

"You are always part of the family Connie, always. Stop running." Theresa softly said.

"Kate. My name is Kate." Kate said in a firm emotionless voice.

Theresa sighed on her end. "Just get Olivia out of Port Charles, Connie. I won't ask you anything ever again."

"She won't leave." Kate said through her nose. "You know how freaking stubborn she can be."

"Are you proud of yourself, Connie? Now that you turned your cousin into another version of you." Theresa finally lost her temper. "Unemotional shell of a person."

"That wasn't my fault, Aunt Theresa!" Kate broke in with a haughty voice.

**SONNY'S MANSION – STUDY**

"You are back." Claudia said with a sneer as she stepped off the bottom step. Her hand held the on the top knob.

"You are still here." Sonny growled deep in his throat. He looked at his wife long and hard. "I told you to get your slutty ass out of here."

"No – you told me to get my slutty ass out of your bedroom. Which I did by the way." Claudia walked over and sat down on the couch. She winced as she felt the baby kick inside of her. Putting her right hand on her swollen belly.

Sonny turned his eyes away from his so called wife and frowned darkly at the wall.

"You couldn't get a good fuck with your slut of a whore mistress." Claudia said in a flat voice.

He felt his jaw clench. He had to force himself to remain still. Even _if_ the baby wasn't his – he still couldn't hurt a pregnant woman. It went against all that was right in his life. "Leave Olivia alone." He said in a hard dead voice.

Barking in laughter, Claudia remained silent. She kept a sharp eye on her husband. She fully knew that Sonny hated her. That once the baby was born – and had a proper DNA test than she would be out of the house. If the baby was Sonny's – than she could kiss her child good bye. But, if the baby was Ric's – than she would be able to keep the little bundle. The baby would still be able to save her life. Just three more months to her due date – and perhaps her death.

"The moment the baby is born – than I want you out of my house. Without the baby." Sonny said turning to face her. "Regardless if the baby is mine, my brother's, or some other man that you fucked – you may not have custody of the innocent baby."

"Are you going to have me killed?" Claudia asked.

Sonny shook his head. "There will not be an order for you death – not by me – and not by Jason." His mouth tightened. "I don't know whom else you pissed off – or will be pissed off. But, you won't have to look over your shoulders due to me." Standing he left the room by the hallway.

Claudia looked after her husband steel in her eyes. She rubbed her swollen belly. "Don't worry baby, mommy isn't going to have that whore of all whores near you. I promise you that." She whispered as she looked down at her womb.

**JOHNNY'S GARAGE**

Johnny looked up, and tensed up at the sight of the man standing at his door. "What the hell do you want?"

"I came to inform you that your sister won't be able to keep the baby." Sonny said folding his arms tightly across his chest. "I'm here to inform you, Johnny – that you may have contact with your niece or nephew regardless. But, if I even get one hint that you are allowing your sister to have any contact with the child's life – than all contact will end – and I will run you out of Port Charles."

Johnny nodded. "Understand." Frowning deeply. "I haven't spoken to Claudia for a month now. Not since Olivia broke up with me." His eyes harden even more. "Which I know you are mighty pleased about, Sonny."

"I have never lied to you, Johnny, and never will. I never approved of you and Olivia. I'm glad that she finally saw sense and dropped you." Sonny tightly said. "I just wish that she didn't get so damn emotional attached."

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

"Not herself." Sonny's eyes darkened. He turned and left the garage.

Johnny pounded the table with his right fist. Over and over again. He had to make things better. He just knew how. He quickly left the garage – leaving the door wide open in his rush.

**METRO COURT - OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

She opened her door and stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here? I told you that we should never meet again."

"I couldn't stay away." He said as he remained seated on her desk. "How could I, when all I have been thinking and dreaming about is you. On how much I love you."

"You don't mean that. You don't love me. Not really – not truly." She shook her head. "You are young – you'll truly be able to find the real love of your life." Her jaw set even sterner. "Please leave."

"Why do you keep saying that I'm young? What does that have to do with anything? You are young yourself." He said standing to his feet.

Her jaw twisted to the left. "I'm twenty years your senior, I'm much older than you."

He had been moving as she was speaking. Standing in front of her and reaching out. "I'm going to win you back, I love you. You love me."

"I don't love you." She looked straight into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me, my love for you is all we need." Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his own. Begging for entrance – but not receiving any.

Stepping back – breaking the kiss. "Please leave, and never come back."

"This isn't over – it will never be over." Tears were in the corner of his eyes as he finally obeyed her.

Olivia just simply watched as Johnny walked out of her office.

She turned suddenly as her phone ranged. It sounded so loud in the silence of her office. Slowly walking to her desk she picked the receiver up. "Olivia Falcorneri speaking."

"Olivia -"

"What do you need Connie?" Sighing into her end of the receiver. Her eyes went back to the empty hallway outside her open door.

"I need to see you." Kate said in a harsh voice.

"I'm busy, Connie, if it's not business – than I -" Olivia absentmindedly dully said.

"It's business." Kate said. "Come up my office."

"I'll be up there in ten." Olivia sighed and hung up the phone.

**METRO COURT – 'CRIMISON OFFICE' – RECPETION OFFICE**

Maxie stood to her feet as soon as Olivia stepped into the office. "You know Olivia, Johnny is one _fine_ lover. I do have to thank you for teaching that boy some tricks." With that score she walked passed Olivia – with a smug look on her face.

Olivia just stood still. Her body tensed up.

"Johnny hasn't slept with her." A quiet voice entered her brain. She turned and looked into the compassionate eyes of Lulu.

"He can sleep with whomever he wants to. He's a free man now. He had always been a free man when he was with me." Olivia said in a expressionless voice.

"Johnny is never a free man when he's with a woman. Even if it was just a one night stand." Lulu placed a gentle hand on the older woman's right arm. "His heart is still with you, Olivia, it will always be with you."

"I don't want it. I never asked for it." Olivia stated in a flat voice. "He should rid himself of me, as I have of him."

"Have you?" Lulu asked in a knowing voice. "You and Johnny are the same, Olivia. Both of you wear your hearts on your sleeves."

"Have I lately, now?" She demanded. "Wear my heart on my sleeve?" Looking down at her said sleeve, "I just see the empty sleeve." Looking back into Lulu's open blue eyes.

"Don't hide yourself, Olivia, it's not healthy. Don't hide your true self." Gently shaking her head. "Don't lock yourself up – you may never be able to come back from it."

"I'm fine, Lulu." She stepped back.

"Oh." Lulu said in a slight hard voice. "My mom always thought she was fine – but than something happened to her. Something that she couldn't handle – and she was locked up inside her mind for over twenty years. My mother lost twenty years of her li -"

"I'm not your mother, Lulu." Olivia broke in. She felt heat lift to her face. "I have handed a lot more tough times than what I'm currently in."

"Did you lock yourself up behind a steel wall before?" Lulu demanded folding her arms across her chest. She saw a flicker in Olivia's eyes. "I didn't think so."

"I had my son. My little baby was counting on me." Olivia softly said. "I had Dante relying on me for everything."

"You still have him counting on you." Lulu said.

Olivia shook her head. "He's all grown. He's a man now. He's living his own life. He doesn't need a full time mom."

"Dante will always need his mom. Kids always need their mothers." Lulu stepped forward and put a hand on Olivia's arm. "Whatever you are going through right now, Olivia. I hope you get through it soon and healthily." Looking the older woman deep in the eyes. "I hope you don't loose too much valuable time of your life."

Olivia tried to fight her way passed the bricks that were keeping her locked up inside. But the bricks were too cemented in. She also knew that not only did she had to get passed bricks, cement, but also steel. She was growing weak. Ever so weak.

The mask was back up.

"Tell Kate that I don't have time to meet with her after all." Olivia said in a dead voice, as she turned, and went back to the elevator.

The moment the doors slid shut, Kate's office door opened. "Is Olivia here yet?"

Lulu sighed, "She just left. I'm sorry Kate."

"For what!" Kate demanded.

"I tried to break through to Olivia, but failed." Lulu shook her head. "I knew you wanted to see your cousin, Kate, I should have kept my mouth shut." Sighing. "But, I remember when my mom first got sick and shut down. I remember feeling so helpless." Tears sparkled in her eyes, "I couldn't stop my mom – I just thought I could stop Olivia."

"Perhaps you can." Kate's voice had softened. "Keep trying." She turned and walked to the elevators.

**METRO COURT – OLIVIA'S OFFICE**

"You are not going to be able to be near my baby, filthy whore." Claudia snared as Olivia walked into her office. She was standing in the middle of the office with her arms tightly across her chest.

"Pardon me." Olivia's right eye brow rose. Than her face cleared and a smirk came, "I see Sonny has finally kicked you out of his house." Walking around the other woman, to her desk. Turning around and placed her hands against the desk.

"Sonny has officially told me that no matter if the baby is his or not - that I have to give up all my rights to my baby. Too him. The moment my child is born – I will never be able to be near him or her again." Tears sparkled her eyes. But she refused to give into them.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said.

Claudia's eyes widen in surprise.

"I can tell that you truly have bonded with your child. I do see that perhaps you have love for the child." Olivia shook her head, "But for the child's shake – it is better off without you as his or her mother."

"Bitch." Claudia whispered.

"Now if that is all. I have work to do." Olivia said back in her emotionless voice.

"You are _not_ going to be my baby's mother." Claudia stormed.

"I never said that I wanted to be." Olivia shrugged.

"You will never be able to be back with Sonny. I won't have it." Claudia stormed.

"You won't be able to stop it." Olivia jaw jetted out.

Claudia rushed over and slapped Olivia in the face. "I'll see to it -" Suddenly she was jerked backwards and towards the door.

"Leave her alone – bitch." Kate spat in her face. "How dare you lay a hand on my cousin." She moved closer as she spoke. Pushing Claudia from the office. "How dare you -"

"She deserved it." Claudia spat in Kate's face. Looking over Kate's shoulder, "This isn't over whore – I'll be back. Your cousin can't protect you for long." She turned and walked away with her head high.

Turning back into the office – she was non plussed at finding her slightly younger cousin at her desk. Olivia's head was bent over a file. "Olivia!" Kate still fired up walked quickly up to the office. Her hand grabbed the file and yanked it away.

"Give it back Kate, I still have tons of things to go over it." Olivia sighed as she looked up into her stormy cousin's eyes.

Kate sat down in the chair – still with the file in her hands. Opening she looked at the papers in the file. "Looks like everything is in order Olivia." Whistling, "More than enough. Girl you have out done yourself. Jax will be mighty pleased." Closing the file. "You have done enough to keep the Metro Court on the high five star rise for fifty years. Time you get some time off. Go on vacation."

"Oh, where do I suggest I go?" Olivia tilted her head to the right.

" Bensonhurst." Kate replied steadily looking into her cousin's eyes.

"I won't go, not without you." Olivia sighed. "Are you going to go home?"

"No." Kate shrugged.

"Than neither am I." Olivia picked up another file. "Now I have more work to do." Setting the file in front of her.

"Why don't you call Dante up, and get him to go on a vacation with you? You haven't seen your son in almost a year." Kate leaned forward and yanking the file from underneath Olivia's hand.

"Dante doesn't need me in his life – not now." Olivia's eyes lowered. Her fingers played with her desk calendar. "He has his life in order. He doesn't need his mother."

Kate stood to her feet and leaned over the desk, resting her hand on her cousin's shaking one. "Your son will always need his mother. He loves you. He misses you."

Olivia's hand had stilled the moment that Kate covered it with her own. She blinked back the tears that threaten to over come her. Taking a few moments before she looked up. "I have work to do, Connie, please leave."

"You can't always push everyone out, Livia. This isn't you. You will crack." Kate said in a soft steady voice. "I just pray that you won't be all alone when that moment happens. You are going to need someone else's strength." She reached up and cupped Olivia's chin in her right hand. "You aren't going to be strong enough to come back alone."

Olivia just stared back emotionless.

Kate sighed and stepped back. Turning she strolled from the office.

**METRO COURT – ROOM 6879**

Olivia walked down the hallway with the pass key in her hands. Lesley had come to her and informed her that the room was destroyed. She was wondering when the room was checked out. Last she heard it was still open to be waiting to waiting guest. How the hell could the room be destroyed?

Sighing though her nose she slid the pass key. Opening the door she was shocked to the core to find a perfectly ordered hotel room. Just more beautiful than an unoccupied hotel room should be. The lights were turned off. So all she could see was candles in key points of the room. Rose petals strewn on the bed. Champagne with two tall glasses on the coffee table, with crackers and cheese to the side.

Her eyes took in the room. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Johnny stepped forward and closed the door. Turning to face her, "You belong here, Liva." He whispered. Putting his hands on her arms and pulling her to him. Capturing her mouth with his own.

She was in too much of shock to resist. Her mouth opened and allowed his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue entered his just as quickly. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Author's Note: I know I seem to be jumping around a lot. But, once Olivia is in the hospital fighting for her life – I'm going to have some major, major flash backs happening. I don't want to just recap from earlier chapters. So I'm saving all the much needed information for the flash backs. **_

_**The attack of Olivia should happen in another chapter or two. **_


	7. Begging, Fights, Action Plan

**CHAPTER SIX **

**BEGGING, FIGHTS, ACTION PLAN**

**ZACHARRA MANSION – LIBRARY**

Sitting on the middle cushion of her father's leather couch – she stared at the desk. The desk her father absolutely loved to sit at – as he dealt out all his vast amount of punishment against the world. "Daddy -" She softly said. So not to alert any of the henchmen that had stayed at the family mansion – even after Sonny took over the Zacharra family business.

"I have lost everything, daddy. Sonny. My baby. John. Everything." Tears fell down her cheeks. "You had warned me daddy, that this was going to happen. Well everything expect for my baby. You always said that I would never make a good mother." Her head tilted to the right as she stared at the image of her father, "You always claimed that the moment I got pregnant – I would lose the baby."

"That the fetus would realize what type of person I truly am, and decide to just kill itself." Her right hand lifted to her right cheek, and she caught a few falling tears. "Well daddy, I am pregnant. The fetus has decided to grow and grow inside me. The baby is healthy."

"But I have still lost my baby. Even through I'm his or her mother, the moment I give birth – I have to give up all rights to my child to Sonny." Claudia frowned deeply. Her eyes steel. "To that whore of his. That's truly what Sonny is _saying_. He wants his street urchin whore to raise my sweet and innocent."

Anthony's ghostly eyes glistened.

"But I'm never going to allow that too happen, daddy." Claudia glared into her father's image's eyes. "You taught me better than that. I'm going to find every dirty secret that whore has. Than I'm going to expose her for the tramp she truly is. I'll make her sorry that she even was born."

Anthony's image faded.

**ALEXIS'S BEACH HOUSE**

Alexis opened the door and pointed her hand in. "Come in."

Sonny nodded and passed her. "I have just informed Claudia that she has to give up the baby to me."

"Even if it's Rick's?" Her head tilted.

"I'm going to inform Rick, that if the baby is his. Than he'll be able to see his child. But the child remains in my home." Sonny said in a calm voice. "That child won't have any more access to Claudia – expect for what it sadly has all ready have."

"You are going to have to have Claudia sign the papers. Doubt she'll do it willing." Alexis said sitting down on the couch.

"She'll do it. If she wants to -" Sonny didn't finish his sentence as he sat down in the chair.

Alexis just shook her head, "I'm going to pretend that I don't know what you are referring to."

"I'm not going to kill a child's mother. No child whom is living underneath my roof – or is part of my family; has to even question if I had their mother killed." Sonny said in a calm voice.

"I believe you Sonny." Alexis whispered.

"So you finally kicked that convincing bitch out on her ass." Kris said walking down the step into the living room. "I'm proud of you dad. Real proud."

"I hope you don't use that language around your little sister or brother." Sonny frowned at his daughter.

"No offense dad, but get with the times old man. Kids younger than Molly are cussing up a blue steak. I'm sure that even you and mom were cussing when you two were younger than Mol." Kris shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the couch next to her mom.

Sonny and Alexis just looked at their daughter.

"I don't cuss too much around the younger sibs." Kris simply shrugged. "But you can't stop them from hearing the words."

Sonny sighed and simply nodded. "I hope you don't mouth off about your step mother -"

"We all have been mouthing off about dear Claudia – the moment you married her dad." Kris brown eyes opened. "What the hell were you thinking. Claudia Zacharra? Were you on some of the drugs that you make available to the public!"

"Kristina!" Alexis said sharply.

"The only good thing that came out of the marriage is Johnny." Kris shrugged. "He's one hot step uncle."

"Stay away from Johnny, Kris, he's much too old for you." Sonny's jaw tightened.

Kris simply rolled her eyes. "First he's much too young for Olivia, now he's much too old for me."

"Leave Olivia out of this." Sonny sighed.

Kris's right eye brow rose, "Why? When Olivia is the center of why you don't care much for Johnny. You love her, dad. You are jealous that Johnny gets to bed her whenever he wants." Her lips thinned as she watched how upset her father was getting. She knew that this was a dangerous sign where her father was concerned, but she didn't care. She wanted to push on, and get her father to finally admit to them, and himself that he truly does love Olivia.

**METRO COURT – ROOM 6879**

"I shouldn't have done that." She tucked in her shirt into her pants. "When I saw the room – I should have just left."

"You belonged here, Liv, with me. This was meant to be." He walked up and put his hands over hers at her waist. "Why are you so desperately trying to push me away. Why are you so desperately trying to shut yourself off from me, from the world, from yourself."

"Why are you desperately trying to win me back into your bed," She turned the question back to him. "I don't want to hear the old song and dance tune of how much you love me. You don't – you can't." She stepped backwards telling him that she wanted his hands off her waist.

Blinking he silently obeyed her. He just watched as she found her shoes and slipped them on, "I love you."

"Don't. I never asked you too." Olivia turned the knob on the door and walked out. Shutting it softly behind her.

Johnny frowned as his arms crossed his bare chest. He had managed to get his boxers on while she was getting dressed. He couldn't come to terms that it truly was over with them. How could it be when they had shared more emotions in that one twist – than they ever had in all the weeks that they had been together.

**SONNY'S – STUDY**

"Where's dad?" Morgan asked walking through the door – too see Michael calmly sitting in the chair that was closest to the French doors. Michael had a small modern up to date game console in his hands. He could hear the soft sounds of Doom III.

"He's laying down the law." Michael said not looking up from his game.

"Where?" Morgan demanded as he sat down on the couch.

"Think he's at Kris's house now. Telling Alexis the lay of the land." Finally he looked over at his brother, "Dad is going to have full custody to the baby. Weather if it's his, Uncle Ric's, or some other jack." A thin smile, "Claudia won't be able to have any visitation rights to the baby."

"Good." Morgan nodded his head firmly. "What's your new high score?"

"Two hundred points higher than this morning." Michael shrugged. "I think I'm actually pretty bored with the game."

Morgan grimaced.

Michael stood up and moved over to the couch. Slightly hitting his younger brother's shoulder with his own. "Only bored playing alone. I miss playing against you."

Morgan looked sideways and softly smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry Morgan." Michael sighed. "I'm sorry for not being the same brother that I was before I was in the coma."

"Not your fault." Morgan said in a tough voice. But Michael heard the slight crack in it.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to live with you and Mom. You know that I have never stopped loving you guys. Jax also of course. Just I feel like I need to be next to dad is all." Michael continued.

"Dad isn't even your real dad. He's just your adoptive father." Morgan's jaw clenched.

"He's the only dad I care to know on this planet earth." Michael softly said.

"What about Jason?" Morgan tilted his head. "I mean for a while that you were a baby – Jason and mom thought you were his son."

"Jason is my uncle. I will always feel for Jason -" Michael paused. "Jason is the best friend I have ever had. Besides you and Kris." Michael leaned against brother's shoulder once more. "Lulu now too."

"Come home Michael." Morgan tearfully begged his brother.

Michael sighed, "I can't. Not now."

"When? When the baby is born?" Morgan's voice raised.

"If my rages continue to happen as frequently, and without control – Morgan, than it's not safe for me at mom and Jax's." Michael sighed deeply wishing his little brother would understand. But Morgan was still too young.

"What about Claudia's baby?" Morgan demanded.

**ZACHARRA MANSION – LIBRARY **

"Here is the information that you requested." Handing the file over to Claudia.

"About damn time. I have requested this information seven months ago." Claudia glared up into the man's eyes. The man got the message and turned on his heels and left the study. Closing the doors behind him as he did so.

She knew that he would be standing at the closed doors – until she was ready to exist. Fingering the closed thick file she smiled thinning. She just knew that the answers that she wanted would be among these papers.

Placing the file down on her lap she opened it. She began to skim over the so – so information. Quite frankly information she all ready knew. It took twelve minutes before her eyes caught what she sought. Her brain slowed to a micro minute.

The way to get to Olivia Falcorneri was through her son.

**END CHAPTER SIX**

.


End file.
